He Who Knows Best
by Aria-fic
Summary: Complete! Sev and Harry bonded 15 years ago thanks to a soul-binding spell administered by Dumbledore. How will Dumbledore surprise them on their 15th wedding anniversary?
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: **HP/SS Slash!

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 1:**

The morning post arrived just as Ariel Snape-Potter finished eating her breakfast. Her dad, Harry, had prepared it, meaning it consisted of no more than a couple of slices of toast, marmalade and orange juice. Ariel preferred days when her father, Severus, was in charge of meals, since that ensured more variety and flavor, though she'd never hurt her dad's feelings by saying so.

Three animals swooped noisily onto the round kitchen table, dropping off envelopes in random sizes. Ariel examined the unfamiliar barn owl suspiciously, recognizing the other two as the family messengers – Hedwig, her dad's snowy owl, and Belthazar, her father's black raven. 

The barn owl delivered a cream colored envelope sporting the impressive burgundy colored Hogwarts seal. Ariel recognized the Hogwarts seal from her older brother's school letters she was accustomed to seeing each summer. She was anxiously awaiting her own acceptance letter, which was due to arrive the following summer. This was the thing Ariel had been looking forward to for as long as she could remember. Judging from dad and father's stories, Hogwarts simply had to be the most magical, adventurous, exhilarating place on earth.

So naturally seeing the official Hogwarts letter caused the energetic girl quite a bit of excitement, which she imparted on to her dad, rather loudly.

"DAD!!!" the young witch yelled at the top of her lungs, to assure Harry would hear her from the master bedroom, where he was, no doubt, busy getting dressed for work.

A half a minute later, having received no reply, the girl roared again 

"DAAAAAAAAD!!!"

Within seconds the 33 year-old wizard appeared on the scene, wand grasped firmly in his right hand, a worried expression plastered on his handsome face. His intense gaze swept across the room a few times in search of the peril, which had caused his daughter's hysterical reaction. Upon finding none, he turned to the girl and without trying to hide his annoyance, reproached his daughter:

"What have we told you about scaring us like that, Ariel?"

The black haired, green-eyed witch looked a tad bit contrite as she explained:

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to frighten you. Nothing's wrong, I just thought you'd like to know you and father got a letter from Hogwarts." 

Upon Hearing this, the wizard's expression relaxed and switched to curiosity, as he accepted the letter from his daughter's sticky hands.

"Good on you for getting marmalade all over it Ariel" he said in mock-exasperation as he opened the envelope and began to read its content.

_Dear Alumni, Faculty and Friends,_

_It is with great pride that I extend a cordial invitation for all of you to join us for your 15th bonding anniversary. We will convene at the Great Hall of Hogwarts on Saturday, April 10th for a festive dinner followed by a ball in honor of your vows. _

_It is prudent that all of you accept this invitation, for I promise it will prove to be an enlightening experience for everyone. _

_Kindly RSVP by owl no later than Thursday, April 8th._

_Respectfully, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

This odd invitation only served to mount Harry's interest and curiosity. What was Albus on about? Enlightening? Why celebrate their 15th anniversary? After all, he'd barely even congratulated them on their 10th. Something was fishy here and Harry couldn't wait to run it by Severus and see if his husband could figure out what was behind the puzzling ball.

Ariel was tugging at Harry's sleeve attempting to lower the parchment so that she too could read it. She then decided whining to her 'softie' dad might prove more productive.

"What is it, dad? What's it say?"

Harry turned to face his daughter, whose eyes were sparkling with mischief as usual, and explained that they would be taking a family trip to Hogwarts this weekend. 

Hearing this the young girl squealed in excitement and danced around the room while chanting: "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his daughter's excessive playfulness, swatted her backside and told her to hurry up and get her books or they'd both be late.

Ariel's excitement abated and the pair flooed from their living room fireplace to Ariel's local wizarding elementary school, where Harry left his daughter and continued onto his office at the Ministry.

* * * * * 

That evening Harry returned late after having been out on a sting operation during most of the day. He entered the house and strode directly into the kitchen, since he'd heard his husband and daughter's voices from there. 

Ariel spotted her dad as soon as he framed the doorway and favored him with her bright smile "Hey dad!" 

Severus, who was serving his daughter some dinner (beef strogonoff with rice) turned dramatically as Harry neared him and they shared a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good Evening, Harry" Severus said in his honey-dripping voice. 

Harry sat in his usual place and served himself some of the wonderful smelling food his husband had prepared, after winking cheerfully at his playful daughter. 

The three enjoyed a pleasant conversation throughout the meal, sharing events from the day that had passed and Harry and Ariel competed on who could snort more bubbles in their milk. Severus rolled his eyes disgustingly at this game, but since he was used to it by now, said nothing further.

A while later, after having tucked their daughter in, the two wizards were sprawled comfortably on their living room couch, with Harry's head resting lazily on Sev's lap and Sev twirling a strand of Harry's dark long hair. 

"Mmm, Sev, I almost forgot, we received an invitation to a 15th wedding anniversary from Hogwarts. Seems like Albus is orchestrating some huge production of it, inviting all the happy couples."

Severus grunted. "The old fool" he added, but there was no spite in his tone. "The fact that he chooses to publicize it is ludicrous, if you ask me. 

Things happened the way they did because of the circumstances. One would think Albus would allow us the peace and quiet to deal with it in our own way after that."

Harry sprung up immediately at hearing this. He faced Sev, wearing an expression that conveyed hurt and concern:

"What is that supposed to mean, Sev? Do you feel the need to hide it? After all these years?"

Severus sighed, obviously perturbed by Harry's question.

"Stop sulking, Harry. You know perfectly well that I've never hidden the fact that we bonded through the _'Animus Ligare Act* of 2004'_. Nevertheless, I see no reason to hold public anniversary commemorations for the event."

Seeing his husband's still tense and offended expression, the older wizard softened and added: "Since I'd much rather celebrate it in private".

Saying this, Sev pulled Harry up, wrapped his arm around him and led him to their bedroom.

TBC 

* _'Animus Ligare'_ loosely translates from Latin to "Soul Bind"

Well, I hope I've managed to pique your interest! Next chapter the Snape-Potters visit Hogwarts.

Please tell me if you'd like me to continue or not, since I'm awfully busy working on my story "Starting Over" as well, but this plot bunny just wouldn't go away!


	2. Chapter 2

A huge bunch of thanks to those who have reviewed!

**Crystal56**: I didn't realize Harry came off effeminate. That was not my intention. He's still very much a man, as is Severus. Hence the slash warning!

**Corgi1**: Love your reviews, as always. I hope this chapter explained everything for you!

**Moonysgurl**: I'm glad you like it, so far!

**idril.tinuviel**: Thanks. I hope it's managing to keep you interested!

**Mikee**: Thank you! Hope you still like it now that I've dropped the bombshell!

**texasjeanette**: I hope you like the direction I've chosen. Ever since I read all those soul-mate fics, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind!

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: **HP/SS Slash!

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 2:**

The following week flew by for everyone but Ariel. 

Harry was busy dealing with the group of young wizards his team had trapped during the sting operation. The wizards, all in their early 20s, were in a 'dark magic' gang and had been vandalizing wizarding towns over the past few months.

Severus, as head potions researcher for the leading medicinal potions company in Britain, had his hands full as usual. He held a most prestigious post and with that came deep dedication and a strict work ethic.

Ariel, however, had been counting the hours since learning she would finally get a chance to visit Hogwarts over the weekend. She was so excited she could barely fall asleep at night. 

She'd already owled Luke informing him his dad, father and baby sister would be paying him a visit. She couldn't wait to see him as well as Albus, whom she considered to be her grandfather. She was secretly hoping Luke would give her a tour of the Slytherin Dungeon, but knew that might be against the rules, since she didn't belong to the house, herself. 

She hoped she would, one day. Even though she knew dad and his parents had been proud Gryffindors, she couldn't help but hope to be sorted into her father's house. She'd never voiced this wish to either of her parents, and she knew each one was secretly hoping she'd end up in his house. Furthermore, it was almost expected of her to end up in Gryffindor, since Luke had been sorted into Slytherin. She knew getting sorted into Gryffindor was the 'fair' outcome, but she still hoped and prayed that wouldn't be the case. 

As much as she loved her dad, Slytherin struck her as her kind of house. Ariel loved her family above all else and she was sweet natured and playful, but deep down were personality traits that didn't surface that often. She was cunning and devious and she knew how to manipulate people to do her bidding. Her angelic face hid a raw ambition, drive and passion to have things go _her_ way. So even if the sorting hat would think otherwise, the young witch knew she could talk him into seeing things her way.

* * * * * * * 

Friday at noon the three Potter-Snapes took their turns flooing from their living room fireplace to that in "The Three Broomsticks". Rosmerta smiled at them upon their arrival and asked if they'd like to have a drink before trudging up to Hogwarts.

"People started arriving as early as 8 am, if you can believe that!" Rosmerta told them, as they politely declined the drinks.

"Hope this little shindig of Dumbledore's helps business some" she chuckled as the three left the pub. 

As they started walking towards the castle, Harry and Severus on either side of Ariel, Harry asked his husband:

"Do you reckon everyone will be there, Sev?"

"You read the invitation, Harry. I imagine all those who received it will comply with Albus' veiled order."

Harry laughed heartily just as he heard someone calling his name from behind.

The Potter-Snapes all turned around at once and found themselves facing Draco, Hermione, and Troy Malfoy. 

Ariel immediately rushed over to Troy, who was just her age and a good friend of hers. The 10 year old boy had his mothers light brown hair, but it was slicked back neatly imitating his father's hairstyle. Furthermore, his eyes were silver and cold, not unlike Draco's. The boy seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, reminding more of his optimistic mother. All in all, a good blend of both parents. 

Harry and Severus stood in place, waiting for their friends to join them. Once they arrived, Harry and 'Mione shared a hug while Severus and Draco nodded politely at one another. 

"Dragged you two down here too, did he?" Draco sneered at Severus and Harry.

"Draco, behave!" Hermione chastised her husband lightly. "How many times must I remind you of the fact that when a wizard of the stature of Albus Dumbledore tells you he wishes to enlighten you about something, you should feel privileged rather than tricked!"

Draco's expression remained impassive as he sighed at his wife's reprimand and continued speaking to Severus as the group walked towards Hogwarts.

"So any clue as to what this is about?" Harry asked Hermione while making sure Ariel and Troy weren't lagging behind the adults.

"I have no idea, Harry! That's what makes it so exciting! I mean what could he possibly tell us about the _'Animus Ligare Act'_ that we don't already know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, 'Mione. But for some reason, I don't find it at all exciting. I have a bad feeling about all this."

Hermione tutted at her friend and mumbled something about too much stress and always expecting the worst, but just then the two families reached the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore himself was standing at the gates welcoming his guests. He was his usual jovial self, chatting with his former students, meeting their young children and thanking them for having accepted his invitation.

When the Potter-Snapes and Malfoys approached the gate, Dumbledore looked like the cat that ate the canary. He eyed the two couples proudly while licking his lips as if he'd just finished munching on a delicious sweet (which he very well may have). 

"Well, well, well, I'm so pleased you lot could make it for the party" Albus exclaimed.

Draco and Hermione shook the old man's hand courteously and Hermione also flashed him a warm smile. 

"Thanks for inviting us, Professor Dumbledore" she added as she presented their son Troy. 

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. You're the opposite of your older brother now, aren't you? He has your mother's eyes and your father's hair color." Troy smiled bashfully at the kind old wizard. 

"Don't slouch, Troy. You can shake his hand. He doesn't bite." Draco's voice resounded from behind.

Just then Ariel made her appearance from behind her father's overflowing black robes as she ran straight into the open embrace of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Albus! You haven't visited us in AGES!"

Albus chuckled as he hugged the little girl. "I've done better than visit, my child. I've forced your parents to finally bring you to Hogwarts, haven't I?" He gave Ariel a conspiratorial wink as he straightened up to greet Harry and Severus. 

"My boys, it's wonderful to have you back here. It's been quite some time since you were here last." 

"Good Day, Albus" Severus replied curtly.

"Thanks for the invite" Harry added. "You managed to pique our curiosity, that's for sure".

This brought on a wave of chuckles from the old man as the twinkle in his blue eyes deepened. 

"I assure you, all will be explained tonight at the ball. Your rooms have been prepared in the West Wing of the castle. Severus, I'm certain you can lead the group there, can't you? Each family will find a suite of rooms with their surname on the door where you will be staying for the duration of your visit. I trust you will be comfortable there. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to summon one of the house elves."

The two families made their way to the West Wing, where they found their respective suites. 

"Why don't you drop Ariel off at our suite before heading for the ball? I'm sure she and Troy will enjoy spending the evening together. We will pay one of the house elves to sit for them, of course." Hermione offered the Potter-Snapes. 

Severus eyed his daughter and nodded at Hermione. "Thank you for the offer. She will be over by 7:20 pm". And on that note the two families parted, each entering their own suite.

* * * * * * *

After settling in Hermione graciously invited Ariel to join her and Troy on a short tour of the grounds. Ariel was ecstatic at the idea of finally getting to see the places she'd heard so many storied about from her father, dad, and brother. 

Severus and Harry chose to make the most of this unexpected private time by sharing a nice hot bath. After all, this _was_ their 15 wedding anniversary and they were both alive to tell the tale. Not only that, but they could honestly say they'd arrived at a time and place in life where they were perfectly content with what they had. As they held one another tightly, Harry nibbled gently on Sev's ear and whispered, "I love you". Sev drew him into a deep kiss and offered one of his rare replies: "Merlin knows when it happened, Harry, but I'm completely enamored with you as well".

* * * * * * *

At precisely 4 pm Luke knocked on the Potter-Snape suite door. Ariel was the first one at the door and she gave her brother a bear-hug while screaming to their parents "Luke's here!!!"

Harry and Sev greeted their son warmly and the family sat down and enjoyed a full report on Luke's life at Hogwarts. Luke was in his 3rd year and the Slytherin Quidditch team seeker. Though his build had always been similar to Harry's, he'd recently gone through quite a growth spurt and was getting a bit too tall for the position. Unlike the rest of his family members, Luke did not have raven black hair. He had inherited Lily's beautiful auburn hair, which was every bit as unmanageable as Harry's. His onyx eyes were identical to Sev's, as was his cool exterior and snobbish manner. 

Luke was happy to visit with his family since he had last seen them during the Christmas break. They were a close-knit family and the distance was pretty difficult for him at times. 

Luke left their suite at 6 pm, leaving his parents enough time to dress for the ball. He'd promised Ariel he'd try to sneak her into the Slytherin common room the next day, but was secretly hoping his sister would let him off the hook. He was not a foolish Gryffindor and did not wish to break silly rules for no personal gain whatsoever…

* * * * * * *

By 7:20 pm Severus and Harry were dressed in their best robes as they brought Ariel over to the Malfoy suite. Hermione and Draco were almost ready to leave for the ball as well.

"Have a great evening, sweetheart. We'll come get you tomorrow morning" Harry said as he kissed his daughter goodnight. 

"Thanks dad. You two have fun too, ok? And remember that you have to tell me all about it tomorrow!" The young witch teased as she hugged her father.

The two couples made their way towards the Great Hall, bumping into many familiar faces on their way over. It seemed everyone who'd been a part of the _'Animus Ligare Act of 2004'_ had shown up. Neville and Pansy (Parkinson) Longbottom, Seamus and Lavender (Brown) Finnigan, Dean and Justin Thomas-Finch-Fletchley, and Ron and Susan (Bones) Weasley, just to name a few.

Hermione and Harry instantly rushed over to Ron and his wife to say hello. The Golden Trio hadn't been together at a public event in quite a long time. Their friendship had lasted for some years, but as may have been expected, it had lessened as each one became more focused on his family and career. Furthermore, it had been much easier for Hermione and Harry to keep in touch, since their spouses were close as well. Once Ron and Susan had set up house, the other two lost common ground with him and over the past few years their contact with him consisted of birthday and Christmas owls only.

Ron seemed pleased to see Harry and Hermione and the three immediately caught up on their children, careers, and general events in life.

Within moments, they'd switched over to discussing the hot topic of the night. Ron was wondering if either one had any information regarding Dumbledore's news. He was disappointed to learn that they were just as in the dark as he was. Judging from the strained atmosphere in the Great Hall, everyone present was impatiently awaiting Dumbledore's eye-opening speech to commence.

Harry made his way back to Severus, who was sharing pleasantries with Emily Sinistra, who had been Emily Zabini for the past 15 years. A loud voice, possibly McGonagall's was suddenly heard in the Hall (no doubt thanks to an amplifying charm) requesting that the guests take their seats. Harry and Severus located their seats only to find out they were sharing a table with the Malfoys, Weasleys and Zabinis.

The Hall became silent as Albus Dumbledore strode in and walked to the podium in the front. The tension was so great, every little rustle could be heard in the Hall. Albus cleared his throat, took in the room with a calm glance, and began:

_Former Students, Professors, and Friends,_

_I wish to thank you all for having accepted my invitation. It is wonderful to have you back at Hogwarts and to see the people you have become, over the years._

_This evening we celebrate 15 years of marriage. Your bonds have matured over the time that has passed. You are nothing like the people I bound together, all those years ago. Your relationships have deepened; you've overcome obstacles, had children, built lives, shared triumphs together. I've no doubt you've all experienced hardships as well as joys in your wedded lives. _

_It pleases me greatly to see you have all remained together, after so many years. _

_You might be wondering why this would be an issue. After all, the 'Animus Ligare' spell pinpointed your one and only soul mate. If that doesn't ensure a 'happily ever after' scenario, what would?_

_Well, Witches and Wizards, that is precisely what I wish to enlighten you about. _

_The 'Animus Ligare Act of 2004' awarded me the right and responsibility to cast the complex soul-matching spell on anyone who so desired. As you well recall, the reason behind this act was Voldemort's second rise to power. I knew that binding wizards with complimenting strengths together would increase the Light side's power tenfold, as well as secure our continued existence. I had convinced the Ministry that I was fully capable of performing such a spell. _

_I don't need to remind you of the controversy that accompanied this decision. The 'Animus Ligare' spell was a revolutionary one, and the only love spells the wizarding community was familiar with until then were mere mindgames that forced unnatural emotions on its victim. Emotions which were very superficial and wore off within several weeks, or months at best. _

_So I invented the 'Animus Ligare' act and explained to the Ministry, as well as to you, that this was a true soul-matching spell that was completely foul proof. _

_You, my friends, are the brave, self-sacrificing individuals who rose to the challenge and agreed to fulfill the act._

_I've waited 15 years to tell you the story behind the spell I created for you. I contemplated sharing this information with you 5 years ago, on your 10th anniversaries, but decided to wait a while longer. It was crucial that your bonds be firm and stable when learning the truth._

_The 'Animus Ligare' spell was a hoax._

_I did not invent a breakthrough spell, nor did I do so much as cast one. All I did was pair you up based on my own intuition and belief. I decided to ensure our side's victory by helping those of you, whom I believed would benefit from being bound to one another, figure this out. I merely nudged you in the right direction and by doing so helped you find the partners you've been with for the past 15 years._

_I imagine this is quite a shock for all of you, but it is imperative that you realize I only had your best intentions at heart._

_I sincerely hope you can understand my motives for having misinformed you, at the time. _

_Happy Anniversary, everyone!_

* * * * * * * 

The Hall was just as silent as it had been before Albus began his speech. Looks of horror, shock, and surprise graced the faces of all those present, but so far no one had moved or said a word.

Harry paled at hearing Albus' confession, and he now turned to face his husband. He had yet to fully comprehend what this news would mean for him and Severus. At that precise moment Severus' eyes turned to meet his for no longer than 2 seconds. Then the older wizard rose swiftly from his seat and rushed towards the exit. 

As Harry watched his husband bolt through the door, he felt hurt, deceived, and helpless.

TBC 

So, what did you think? I'd really love your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! That's probably the most reviews I've ever received for a single chapter! **

**Thank you so much: Drownin' In My Tears, Corgi1, asdf, Mikee, Winnie2, Rin, Moonysgurl, Aanchal, ciceronian, idril.tinuviel, Kateri1, Remo Con, texasjeanette.**

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: **HP/SS Slash!

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 3:**

Harry was gazing sadly at Severus' empty chair when the great commotion erupted.

The first one to respond to Dumbledore's news was Draco Malfoy. He grabbed his wife's hand, pulled her towards him gruffly and crushed his lips possessively into hers. Hermione was taken by surprise as she tensed in her husband's rib-breaking embrace.

"This has nothing to do with us! 

Say it, Hermione. This does not concern us!" Draco repeated adamantly as he fixed his wife with a piercing glare. 

Hermione looked flustered, trying to ease out of Draco's bruising grip, but he wouldn't allow it.

"We never heard this, baby. We will now stand up and exit the room calmly, with our Malfoy dignity in check."

Hermione wore a vacant expression, as if she weren't actually hearing her husband's words, but nevertheless allowed him to nudge her to her feet, snake his arm around her waist, and escort her proudly out of the Great Hall.

On the other side of the table Ron and Susan still appeared to be dumbfounded by the speech. They had inspected the Malfoys' reaction curiously and were now exchanging questioning glances among themselves. Ron's face was flushed and it was clear he was furious. The question was, who was going to be the recipient of the world-renowned Weasley wrath? 

Before Harry could fully register what had happened, Ron looked around the table and muttered rather loudly: "The fucking bastard!" 

He then threw back his chair so that it crashed noisily to the floor and made his way over to Albus Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore remained calm as an army of redheads surrounded him. It seems Fred, George and Ginny had responded similarly to Ron and began marching angrily towards the old wizard.

All Weasley faces were red with rage as they confronted their former headmaster.

"Why would you do that to us?" Ginny yelled, shaking with fury.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to mess with our lives?" George added in a tone as shrill as his sister's.

"Now now Weasleys, you all appear to be understandably agitated at the moment, which is why I will not hold your foul language against you, but I would advise you all to return to your spouses, calm down, and think your next steps out rationally." 

What amazed Harry, who was still sitting passively in his seat, observing the show, was how cool and collected Albus remained through all this. It made Harry wonder if the old man had gone completely barmy. That thought only caused him to question what had made the old man confess his evil doings to them, in the first place. 

Percy Weasley had rushed over to his siblings as soon as he noticed them ganging up on Dumbledore. He tried to restrain the twins who seemed to be plotting some sort of violent assault on the old wizard's person.

"Go back to your partners this instant!" Percy commanded.

"How do you think Susan, Angelina, Luna, and Marcus are feeling at the moment? This has been a great shock for all of us, but you don't see me leaving Oliver behind and making an ass of myself in front of everyone, do you?"

The three raging Weasley brothers looked slightly embarrassed after being told off by their elder brother. Fred, George, and Ron shrugged, gave Dumbledore one last menacing look, and made their way back to Luna and Angelina and Susan.

Ginny, however, remained in her place for a moment longer, fixing Dumbledore with a sinister sneer before whispering so softly that only he could hear her:

"You saddled me with that sorry excuse of a husband for 15 years based on nothing but a hunch? You sneaky old bastard! I hope your conscience eats at you thinking of the beatings I've had to endure over the years thanks to your 'good intentions'" the furious witch's eyes were cold as she turned on her heel and exited the hall without so much as a glance at her husband.

At this point Harry had mustered up enough strength to rise and make his way towards the door. He couldn't sit around watching others deal with Dumbledore tearing their lives apart. Especially not when he had to find out just how deeply his own relationship had been affected by this revelation.

Harry walked towards the Potter-Snape suite slowly and warily. He had to face Severus, but he wasn't quite sure of what he had to say to him. Furthermore, he was scared to death of what Severus' reaction might be. If his abrupt departure from the Hall was anything to go by, Harry was in for a bumpy ride.

When Harry entered the suite he could sense Severus' presence. 

Well, at least he's here, Harry thought to himself. It could have been worse. He could have rushed off before I had a chance to return. 

Severus was still dressed in the formal robes he had worn to the ball. He was standing by the window, with his back to to the door, as Harry walked in. The first thing he noticed was the room was pitch black and Sev was doing nothing but staring out the window.

"Lumos", Harry said softly. He didn't want to have this discussion in the dark. He needed to see Sev's facial expressions. He hadn't spent 15 years with the man without learning how to read the supposedly neutral, unreadable expressions on his husband's face. 

Sev didn't move. He continued to look out the window, and when Harry approached him, to see what was catching his interest, he realized Severus wasn't looking at anything. There was no view at this time of night – just blackness staring right back at him, mirroring what he was feeling inside. Something told him that was exactly how Severus was feeling, as well.

Harry remained silent, not really knowing what to say. He walked around the room helplessly before settling down on the couch, gazing into thin air. He kept hoping Severus would turn to look at him so that he might have a clue as to what his husband was thinking or feeling.

After what seemed like an eternity, Severus finally did just that, but the expression on his face was nothing Harry had ever encountered before. It was so cold, detached, almost as if Severus didn't recognize the man seated before him.

The older wizard remained by the window and looked in Harry's direction, but never directly in his eyes. By now Harry feared the worst. It was plain to see that his husband couldn't look him in the eye nor did he wish to be near him. And yet, Harry couldn't bring himself to begin a conversation.

Finally, Severus cleared his throat and said in a hoarse voice: "I am leaving now. We will talk once we've both had time to think things through".

Harry wanted to cry, scream, beg Severus not to leave, but he remained silent, merely nodding noncommittally at his husband. Events that had taken place in the past 15 years of their lives flashed before him, and all he could think was: _he never meant it…he never wanted it…any of it. _

Severus disappeared momentarily to the bedroom only to emerge within seconds carrying his bags. He then shrunk his belongings, muttered a quick "Goodbye Harry" and vanished in the green flames of the fireplace.

Harry held his head with his two hands, crouched down between his knees, and began to sob.

_It's all over. He's left me. All it took was Albus' announcement and everything we ever shared is gone. Goodbye Harry. That about sums it up._

But Harry did not allow himself to revel in self-pity. It didn't take a minute for him to remember that Ariel was still at the Malfoys.

Without further ado the young wizard raced over to their suite to collect his daughter. He needed Ariel with him now. He needed living proof of the fact that he and Severus had created something good and beautiful together. No matter what may be said of Luke's conception, no one could ever argue that Ariel was anything but their love child. No one will ever be able to take that away from him.

Hermione opened the door for him and he could see she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. He noticed Draco standing in the corner of the room, his posture as regal as ever, facing the same blackness Severus had been enraptured with, until recently.

Harry didn't ask any questions. He gave Hermione a quick hug and followed her to the nursery. He then picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her back to their own suite. The tired wizard let out a mirthless chuckle as he read the carefully engraved sign on the door: 'Potter-Snape'. Quite an oxymoron, it seems.

Harry placed Ariel in her bed, kissed her goodnight, and crawled beside her for the night.

* * * * * * * 

Severus flooed out of Hogwarts as quickly as possible. He had no doubt his reaction was hurting Harry, but he simply could do nothing to help that. Hearing Albus' confession made him crack! He'd been living a lie for the past 15 years. The old sod had fooled him into marrying his most hated pupil. How dare he? Did he believe he was some puppet-master, playing with their lives so callously?

These 15 years had been a sham. There was no reason for Harry and him to have bonded in the first place.

These were the thoughts that plagued Severus' mind as he flooed to Knockturn Alley. He couldn't go home. That would be wrong. It is the home he shares with Harry and their children. Damn! The children. He had just walked out not only on his husband, but on their two children as well. What kind of a heartless coward would do such a thing?

Severus walked in to a seedy pub named "The Unforgivable". He needed a drink. Hell, he needed lots of drinks! Maybe alcohol would help him understand what he was feeling at the moment, cause sobriety sure wasn't doing much for him.

He sat down at a corner table, not wanting to bump into anyone. The dingy atmosphere suited him just fine since he wanted nothing more than to drink his misery away.

He ordered a bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey and drank through it in less than an hour. 

Events that had taken place over the past 15 years danced around in his mind, never allowing him to escape the guilt he was experiencing for having walked out on Harry.

But the fiercer, more painful images racing through his mind were of Albus; the man he loved and trusted above all others, except for Harry, that is. The only man he had ever truly considered to be his friend. It seemed impossible that he, of all people, would have betrayed him so. Good intentions or not, there was no chance in hell that Severus would forgive him for such a breach of faith. This was beyond Slytherin sneakiness, it was beyond cunning manipulations – this was pure evil incarnate!

Severus was finishing off his second bottle of whiskey when the barmaid, a middle-aged witch named Yvonne or Yvette (he couldn't quite remember) suggested that he retire to one of the rooms upstairs. Severus could barely reply, but managed to slur "Yes, tank ou" as she helped him up the stairs and into the room.

The usually prim wizard tumbled on the bed as soon as he entered the room and within minutes, his gentle snores could be heard as he passed out for the night.

* * * * * * * 

Harry was awakened by a small finger tracing his lightening bolt-shaped scar. He opened his eyes only to find himself wrapped around his young daughter, who was curiously studying his brow. 

"Morning Sleepyhead!" Ariel offered as soon as she noticed her dad was awake.

At that moment Harry was brought back to reality as the events of the previous night unfolded in his mind. His face contorted into a pained expression, which he quickly covered up with a forced smile.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Did you sleep here all night?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Where's father? Is everything alright?" 

Harry's head began to spin as his daughter posed questions he was loath to answer, especially since he didn't quite know where things stood right now. 

_Is Severus planning on coming back? Is he dealing with this in his own way? Has he left us for good?_

The last thought brought a flood of tears to his emerald eyes, which he willed away for fear of concerning his daughter.

Harry forced another bright smile to his lips and pried himself out of Ariel's bed.

"Father was called in on an emergency at work, sweetheart. He left early this morning and as I walked him to the door I decided to check up on my favorite witch. I was so tired that as I was tucking you in I fell asleep right next to you."

Ariel arched her eyebrow in a very Severus-like fashion, as if doubting the validity of Harry's claim, but decided to accept it, nevertheless.

"Are we going to have breakfast in the Great Hall, with all the students, dad?" 

"Nah, I don't think so. How about we just summon a house elf and eat in here. We'll visit with Luke later, before heading back home."

For a minute it looked as though the girl was about to object, but thought better of it and decided to go along with her dad's decision. 

He struck her as a bit confused and upset this morning, and she didn't want to add to that. 

Just as Harry and Ariel were finishing up their breakfast, they heard a loud knock on the door. Ariel flung it open and found Hermione and Troy standing in front of her. 

Much to Harry's surprise, Hermione's eyes lacked the redness and puffiness he'd witnessed the previous night. She was dressed in newly pressed burgundy colored robes, and her hair was neatly pulled in a ponytail, making her look younger. His old friend looked him over, smiling.

"Everything alright, Harry?" she asked, allowing her gaze to wander across the room, no doubt in search of Severus.

Before Harry could respond Ariel piped up: "Father was called away on business and we just had a house elf bring us breakfast. Did you have fun last night, aunt 'Mione?"

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and shot him a comforting look. "Yes, it was very interesting, Ariel, thanks for asking."

She peered at her son and then added: "Liam is about to pick Troy up to take him to Hogsmeade. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you joining them, Ariel, if that's alright with your dad."

Ariel jumped in the air and clapped enthusiastically: "May I daddy? Please?"

Harry offered Hermione a grateful half-smile before agreeing to the arrangement.

Having Ariel out of his hair for a few hours would be wonderful. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to deal with the emotional turmoil at play within, while attempting to hide it from his perceptive daughter.

Ten minutes later Liam Malfoy knocked on the door, accompanied by Luke Potter-Snape. The two had met while making their way to the Potter-Snape suite. Hermione informed Liam that Ariel would also be joining them, which automatically made Liam invite Luke as well.

As the four children left the suite, Hermione led Harry to the couch, sat down beside him, and held his hand tightly as he whispered: "Severus left".

TBC 

**I'm the review-monster! Feed me!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my lovely reviewers:

**Corgi1, texasjeanette, asdf, nerd-girl, kateri1, emmapotty, MONA, GT, Glorfindel of Gondolin, Remo Con, Crystal56, Sassygirl, Ariana Dumbledore, SithelfJen, TommyBoy182, flack, lilith, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, earnest, Kaaera, Cassie7, and Lyla Snape.**

**(Please read my other story "Starting Over". It's not getting reviewed and that makes me awfully sad :( )**

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: **HP/SS Slash! Language.

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione waited patiently for Harry to continue, noticing the tears well up in his troubled eyes. Harry sniffled self-consciously and rested his head on his palm before speaking up.

"He didn't even talk to me." Harry paused, reminding himself of the sequence of events that followed.

"I found him staring out the window when I returned and 10 minutes later he was gone. Just packed his bag and ran away."

"He mumbled something about us talking it over once we've had some time to figure things out." 

Another long pause.

"I don't even know where he is, 'Mione. He couldn't stand to be near me."

Harry's voice was broken. He rubbed his tear-glazed eyes and whispered: "It's all over now".

The brown-eyed witch wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend and rubbed small circles on his back, trying to soothe and comfort him as best she could.

She could only imagine how painful this must be for Harry. She was so furious with Dumbledore for having pulled such a scheme! And Severus! What a git, leaving Harry like that, as if the past 15 years counted for nothing. So what if they weren't soul mates? Did that erase their feelings for one another? Did it wipe out their memories or hearts? And what about Luke and Ariel? Some father Severus turned out to be…

Harry managed to calm down a bit and he pulled back from Hermione's embrace. He eyed her suspiciously and asked:

"What about you guys? You seem to be taking it all in stride, this morning."

The clever witch's expression turned pensive.

"My husband informed me, in no unspoken terms, that he wasn't letting me go because of a mere technicality." Hermione announced. 

"He said Dumbledore's spell may have been what caused us to bond, but that our feelings for one another were what made us stay together all these years."

Hermione's lips tightened into a thin smile.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she added: "Who would have ever imagined Draco Malfoy turning into a sentimental sap!".

Harry's shattered gaze was laced with envy. He was happy for Hermione that her world hadn't crumbled down as his had, but he couldn't help being jealous of Draco's atypical reaction. Why couldn't **_his_** Slytherin see things that way?

"That's wonderful, 'Mione" Harry managed to say, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"What about you, though?" he added quizzically.

"Did you have any second thoughts after hearing Albus' confession?" 

After all, he remembered quite well that back when the so-called spell informed Hermione and Draco that they were soul mates neither one was pleased by the outcome.

Hermione shrugged as she replied:

"I thought so, at first, to be honest. Naturally, the first thing that dawned on me after hearing it was all a hoax was that I'd been tricked into a loveless marriage with someone I virtually despised…but then Draco helped me realize those thoughts belonged to an 18 year old Hermione Granger. 

That's no longer who I am. 

I'm Hermione Malfoy. I've been with Draco for 15 years and I can't imagine my life without him. It may have taken us a while to get there, but we fell in love in the end." Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh as she removed a loose thread from her robes.

"I thought about breaking things off for about an hour. That's actually what we'd been arguing about when you dropped in to pick up Ariel."

Harry nodded, understanding the reason behind Hermione's contrasting appearance the previous night and this morning.

"Draco proved how noble a character he truly has last night, Harry.

I am well aware of the fact that you simply tolerate him for my and Severus' sakes, but my husband looked me in the eye last night and asked me to ignore the truth. He practically begged me to pretend I hadn't heard the shattering confessions of the old man who'd brought us together… so that he wouldn't contribute to tearing us apart."

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears, but her tears were quite the opposite of Harry's. Her piercing brown eyes shone with relief and emotion. 

"Merlin, Harry. This whole fiasco may have ended up bringing us closer together!"

Seconds after voicing her last statement, Hermione regretted it. She felt awful for flaunting her happiness in Harry's face, considering how Severus had reacted.

"I'm so sorry, Harry" the abashed witch mumbled in a remorseful tone.

Harry shrugged at his friend and added, sarcastically:

"Nonsense. Just because my husband dumped me faster than you could say 'Animus Ligare Act' doesn't mean you're not entitled to your happiness."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously, not quite knowing how to respond to Harry's acerbity.

The thick tension in the room was overrun by a loud yell, echoing from the hallway.

The two friends rushed to the door, opened it and peered outside. Pansy Longbottom was marching down the corridor huffily, yanking her young daughter, who looked like a mini replica of her voluptuous mother.

"If I never see you again it will be too soon, you dim-witted, pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Her denigrating comments were aimed at her chubby husband who was following them down the hall. He nearly tripped over his own foot when his wife turned to face him. She sneered nastily at him and shrieked:

"For 15 years I allowed you to touch me, you revolting toad! I had to listen to your lame opinions and watch you humiliate yourself and me in the process, thanks to your moronic nature, but **NO MORE!** Do you hear me Longbottom? **NO MORE!!!**"

Neville leaned against the wall in fear of falling to the floor. He grew so pale as he stood there, listening to his wife ridicule him in public, not managing to defend himself. 

Harry and Hermione watched as their mortified friend keeled over and fell to the ground. They rushed over to see if he was alright, but not before Hermione faced Pansy, glared at her with rage evident in her eyes, as she said, in a calm and steely voice:

"You had better disappear from my sight this instance Pansy Parkinson, or I will not be responsible for my actions, you despicable bitch! 

And if I ever have the misfortune of laying eyes on you again, you will suffer the full force of my undiluted wrath!"

The frantic look of fear that flashed over Pansy's face was priceless. She pulled her daughter's arm forcefully and fled in terror.

By the time Hermione had made her way over, Harry was crouching by the flustered Neville's side. Neville hadn't exactly fainted, but the stress of the confrontation was too much for his poor nerves to handle. He looked adoringly at Hermione and thanked her sheepishly for standing up to Pansy, on his behalf. 

Harry helped Neville to his feet and the three Gryffindors shared an awkward silence, not knowing how to react to that which had just taken place. Finally Neville looked up at them and while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, managed to say:

"To be honest, I'm actually relieved."

Harry and Hermione directed identical questioning glances at him, to which he replied with a half-smile:

"I've spent the past 15 years petrified of my wife. Now I can finally rid myself of that pushy cow!"

Neither of his friends could help the laughing fit this brought on, as Harry patted Neville on the back and squealed in between hiccups of laughter: "So much for Albus' intuition, eh mate?"

By now Neville was also laughing hysterically, finally allowing himself to indulge in the sense of relief and freedom which overwhelmed him. 

He had been freed from the presence of a woman he couldn't stand.

Once the three calmed down, Neville looked at Harry and asked:

"How are you and Snape taking the news?"

Harry's expression darkened instantly, as a wave of pain and betrayal hit him in the gut. For a moment he had almost forgotten his life was practically falling apart, while enjoying a laughing fit with some old school chums.

Hermione motioned for Neville to drop the subject. 

The bumbling wizard felt so guilty for having brought it up in the first place that he thanked them again for their assistance, and turned to return to his suite.

Hermione was ushering her depressed friend back into his suite when she heard her husband's voice from behind.

"Still here, are you?" the blond man drawled arrogantly, as if he had caught his wife 'slumming'.

Harry didn't have the energy for one of his and Draco's routine spats. He dragged his heavy feet into his suite as both Malfoys followed him in.

"So where's your smarter half?" Draco baited him again.

Hermione elbowed Draco and whispered in his ear, "Severus walked out on him, last night".

That silenced the blond wizard. He'd come too close to losing his Hermione last night to joke at the expense of Harry's marriage being on the rocks.

"Sorry Potter." Draco offered stiffly, feeling uneasy by the whole situation.

He turned to face his wife and added: "Guess I'll leave you to it then. See you later, baby."

Harry stalked into the bedroom and began packing his belongings. He couldn't wait for the children to return so that he could say goodbye to Luke and he and Ariel would be on their way back home.

* * * * * * * 

Moments later Draco Malfoy materialized at the entrance to "The Unforgivable".

Severus had taken him to ease his sorrows at the seedy joint, back when the two Slytherins were still trying to come to terms with their new spouses.

Draco had a hunch that he just might find the old bat hiding out there.

He swung the creaking door open and asked Yvonne if she'd seen Snape around. The matron gave him Severus' room number while adding that plying the old drunk out of bed would be a difficult feat to achieve at such an ungodly hour of the day.

Draco scoffed at her and hurried up to find Snape.

The door to his room was locked, but Draco had little trouble breaking through the weak locking charm. He entered and found Severus draped on the bed, with his eyes half open, staring into space.

" 'Lo Professor, sleeping in this fine morning?

Snape didn't move. He grunted loudly and quickly resumed his staring game.

Draco conjured up a pot of black coffee and offered Severus a cup.

Snape shot a disgusted look at the cup he was offered and hissed: "Leave Malfoy!"

Draco seemed unnerved by this intimidation antic. He knew Severus well. The man was probably nursing a fierce hangover while attempting to plan out insanely vengeful ways of making Dumbledore pay for his betrayal.

"Time to get up, Severus." Draco said in a determined tone. He produced a small vial from his cloak pocket and handed it to the man sprawled on the bed.

"Drink it. You'll thank me later."

Severus recognized the vial as one of his own hangover cures. He grabbed it and drank it so quickly it gave him a dizzy spell.

Within moments the raven-haired wizard was on his feet casting a cleaning charm on himself, as well as on the formal robes he was still wearing. He thanked Draco for the potion and stood across from the younger man eyeing him suspiciously.

"You've left her, I presume?" 

"Of course not. I'm not a fool."

Severus sneered at Draco's reply.

"And I am?" he asked acidly.

Draco met Severus' glare, as if rising to his silent challenge.

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?

Merlin knows I have never understood what you saw in the Potter prat, but are you seriously about to forget about him just because of what the old nutbar said?"

Severus tensed up at hearing Draco's direct reprimand.

"Were you actually listening to what the 'old nutbar' said, Draco? Did it escape your 'Grangerized' mind that we were lied to? Deceived? Forced together for no good reason?"

"Fuck Severus! What difference does it make what brought all of us together? You're rationalizing just like Hermione did at first! Who fucking cares if the spell never existed? Why can't you morons accept that what's truly important is the lives we built together? The way we feel about each other…our children."

Severus felt a pang of guilt when Draco mentioned children, which is what made him go over the deep end. The normally restrained, reserved wizard lashed out at his friend in a pained, almost hysterical tone:

"You listen to me! What matters is that the choice was taken out of my hands, just like in every other aspect of my pitiful life! My one and only friend stabbed me in the back, trapping me in a golden cage – forcing me to love the one person I wanted to hate!"

Draco was taken aback by Severus' heated response, and before he knew it, the older wizard whizzed passed him and left the room.

Draco tried following his footsteps, but he was too late. By the time he exited the pub, there was no trace of Severus Snape.

TBC

Review, review review! Please? :)

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge bunch of thanks goes to:**

**Kateri1, Remo Con, Winnie2, flack, Corgi1, GT, jadziakittycat, texasjeanette, earnest, Elmindrea-al'Thor, Kaaera, kitsuko, Fire Tempest**

**Crystal56**: I'm not sure whether I'll incorporate the information on who fathered Ariel in the fic or not, but since I might, I can't actually answer your question yet. I promise that if I end up omitting it from the story, I'll let you know who it was!

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: Explicit sexual content, HP/SS Slash!**

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 5:**

The children returned from Hogsmeade to find Harry and Ariel's things packed and waiting in the living room. They made a noisy entrance as Ariel rushed over to show her dad the nifty sweets Luke bought her at Honeydukes. Luke asked Harry why they were leaving so early and Harry couldn't help but feel overcome with sadness by the disappointment shining in his son's eyes from the fact that Severus had left without so much as a goodbye. 

As difficult as this decision was for him, he realized he couldn't just leave without explaining anything to Luke. So Harry sat his two children down for a talk, explaining, in general details, what had transpired during the 'Anniversary Ball'.

Since both children had grown up with Albus as their adoptive grandfather, Harry left out the sneaky old bugger's scheming, and simply explained that it had been revealed that the '_Animus Ligare Act of 2004_' had not been correct in its findings.

Luke and Ariel were shocked to hear this. They'd grown up hearing their parents' stories about how they'd bonded during the war, along with so many others who wanted to help rid the world of darkness. They knew how difficult it was for their father and dad to have gotten past their differences and to find common ground in order to build a life together. 

Luke's expression conveyed concern and befuddlement. He badgered Harry to explain how the raw magical power behind '_Animus Ligare_' could have possibly been wrong. The young boy had found the spell binding his fathers fascinating, and had researched it during his spare time, ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. It was his secret wish to become a spell writer when he grew up, and he'd long since viewed this breakthrough invention as the most significant spell of the modern age. 

Whereas Luke was searching for scientific-magical answers, Ariel was the one who appreciated the emotional gravity of the situation. Huddled in the oversized armchair, the young girl whispered, in a timid voice:

"Is that why father left, daddy?"

Harry felt his heart breaking all over again. He scooted down to his knees and moved closer to Ariel's chair, motioning for Luke to do the same. He took both his children's hands in his own and said:

"Father and I need to think things through for a while. This has been a great shock for both of us, and we agreed to take some time to figure things out, separately. But this has absolutely nothing to do with you two. You are the most important people in both our lives and we love you to the moon and back. Father hated leaving you behind, I promise."

Harry sighed deeply and added:

"No matter what happens between father and I, our love and devotion for you two will never change."

In his mind Harry commended himself for not allowing his hurt to show in front of his children, and from keeping his bitterness towards Severus from seeping through to Luke and Ariel. 

_This will be difficult enough for them without wondering if their father has abandoned them_, he thought to himself. _But, so help me, if he ends up breaking their hearts too, I'll hex him to oblivion!_

* * * * * * *

As soon as Luke left to return to the Slytherin common room, Harry turned to his daughter and expressed his wish to head on home.

The usually exuberant girl looked up at him with sadness in her big green eyes as she asked if they weren't going to say goodbye to Albus. The mere thought of facing the old man caused Harry to grit his teeth in anger. He definitely planned to confront the manipulative sod about all this, but he just wasn't quite ready yet. First of all, he didn't want his daughter to witness the exchange, and furthermore, he needed to deal with Severus first. That was his primary concern at the moment. Not Albus Dumbledore.

He explained to Ariel that she could leave a note for Albus with one of the house elves explaining that they had to hurry, or she could owl him once they got home The two entered the fireplace and with a pinch of floo powder and Harry's order 'Potter-Snape residence', they found themselves standing in their own living room. 

Since they both needed to take their minds off Severus' absence, Harry suggested they take a walk. So the pair spent the afternoon strolling around the beautiful scenic area, stopping by the pond to feed the ducks and at the park, where Ariel played on the swings for a bit, while Harry sat on a lone bench, admiring his beautiful daughter. 

It was a strenuous day for both of them, and as Harry was tucking his daughter in for the night, she caressed his cheek softly and whispered:

"Don't worry daddy. Father will be back soon. He's too Slytherin to just walk away, leaving everything he's accomplished behind him."

Harry hugged his surprisingly profound child, told her he loved her, and trudged down to Severus' den, to enjoy a nightcap. 

* * * * * * * 

Harry was nursing his second glass of whiskey, lying gloomily on the brown leather couch in his husband's special room. He could smell Severus all over the upholstery, the bookshelves, even the whiskey. As painful as it was, this was precisely the reason he'd chosen to spend the evening in this room. He needed to remember the feeling of having Severus around him.

All of a sudden Harry was awakened from his daze by a creaking sound, followed by footsteps. He jumped up instantly and found his husband standing at the entrance to the room. He took Severus in curiously. The man looked tired, his hair messy and wild, and he was still wearing the distinguished black formal robes he'd worn at the ball. He looked into Sev's eyes and found them to be frantic, maybe even a bit drunk, as they battled for focus. The one thing that was evident from Sev's expression was lust. He was looking at Harry hungrily, resembling a lion about to pounce his prey. 

Before Harry could think of anything to say, his husband began approaching the couch. He stalked forwards with a sense of urgency Harry hadn't seen in him before. Upon reaching Harry, Sev kneeled on his knee, cupped Harry's face in his hands and crushed his lips into Harry's possessively. Harry was so overcome with shock, he remained passive for a few seconds, before realizing what was happening. He then melted into the lustful kiss, allowing his husband free access into his sultry mouth. Severus continued to bruise his lips while allowing his hands to roam over Harry's lithe body. He quickly removed Harry's clothing while licking down over the man's collarbone and broad chest. His teeth grazed lightly over Harry's hardened nipples while the young man arched and moaned under his husband's strong grip.

Harry tried to remove Sev's clothes as well, but for some reason the older wizard wouldn't allow it. He kept swatting Harry's hand away and resuming his own ministrations. Severus continued working his way down his husband's lean body, kissing his taut stomach, following the sexy trail of soft black hair leading down from his naval. When he reached Harry's throbbing erection, he raised his head for a moment, looked into Harry's lust-glazed eyes, and took him in his mouth.

Harry went wild as his husband pleasured him. The stress and worry of the past two days melting away into this wonderful act of love they were sharing. As Severus brought Harry to completion, the young wizard shouted, "I love you, Severus" when reaching his climax. 

Sev gazed intently into Harry's relaxed features for a moment, before pulling his own leaking cock from under his robes, flipping Harry over quickly, and penetrating him slowly. Harry was surprised by the haste of this action, but as pleasure overtook him, he once again allowed himself to melt into Severus' rough touch. Sev's breathing became hitched as he thrust forward wildly, holding Harry tightly, while kissing his neck. He began moaning loudly and within seconds, grunted what Harry thought might be construed as 'Harry' in a deep animalistic tone that seemed to shoot straight from his throat. 

Harry managed to mutter a quick cleaning spell, before settling against Sev's chest and drifting off to a light slumber.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt bereft by the loss of warmth to his back. He turned his head and realized he was alone on the sofa, naked and freezing.

_Severus must have left the room_, he thought to himself. _Strange. If he'd gone up to bed, wouldn't he have taken me with him? _

Harry got dressed quickly and made his way to his and Sev's bedroom. The room was empty and the bed was neatly made. It was clear no one had slept there.

He quickly searched the rest of the house for his husband only to realize the man was nowhere to be found.

_Great_, Harry thought. _He's gone again. So much for love. I guess it's only ever been about lust for him…_

Harry stripped down to his boxers and snuggled under the warmth of the down comforter in their King sized four-poster bed. He must have cried for hours before finally allowing sleep to claim him.

* * * * * * * 

The next morning Harry found Ariel reading the Daily Prophet as he entered the kitchen. She had a glass of orange juice and some toast laid before her, graciously relieving her dad of the duty of fixing her breakfast.

Harry fixed himself a large pot of coffee and took his seat across from his daughter. Just then Balthazor, Severus' black raven swooped gracefully into the kitchen and dropped a letter in front of each of them. The raven perched on Ariel's shoulder for a moment, gently nipping at her fingers before taking off again.

Neither one said a word as they held up their respective letters, curious to read them, yet also afraid of what they might say.

A moment later curiosity won over and each one was ripping the envelope, revealing the parchment within.

_My Dear Ariel,_

_I imagine dad has explained to you that which transpired during the ball at Hogwarts. As a result, I have taken some time off work in order to research this matter in depth. This research will keep me away from home for the next few weeks, possibly longer._

_I apologize for having left without bidding you farewell, but matters were beyond my control and this could not be helped. _

_I am certain your dad will provide you with everything you need, in the time being._

_When I manage to arrange some free time, I will arrange a date with dad to visit with you. I do not wish this research to build a barrier between us._

I trust all will be well with you, and that you will prove to be mature enough to understand all I've explained. 

_I promise we will see each other soon._

_Your loving father,_

_Severus Snape_

* * * * * * * 

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish to apologize for the appalling behavior I displayed last night. _

_I realize it was unfair and cruel to have subjected you to my sexual whims, under our current circumstances. However, as you well know, long before our relationship incorporated emotions or intimacy, we managed to find release in its sexual manifestation. I imagine this has not changed, regardless of the truth that has been revealed._

_I need time to deal with the new situation that has been thrust upon us, Harry. _

_As spiteful as this may sound to you, the reason I walked away from you has nothing to do with who you are. I am dealing with issues of betrayal, deception, loss of free choice – all imposed by Albus Dumbledore. _

_Regretfully, you are getting hurt in the process._

_I am a cold, bitter man, Harry. _

_I cannot simply accept this fate passively and shrug it off as another brilliant scheme masterminded by Albus, aimed to save the side of the Light. This is so much more than that. This is a personal intrusion, of the worst kind, on the course of my life._

_I am not ready to speak to you in person, as of yet. I realize you deserve more than a letter, but at the moment you will simply have to accept what I am capable of giving._

_I will contact you soon in regard to arranging a meeting with Ariel. Luke has received an owl much like the one I've sent her. _

_Try to understand that I am not acting out of malice, and that I do not wish our children to suffer the consequences of these events any more than you do._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

TBC 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Reviews are much-loved!_**

****

**_Please let me know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love my reviewers! You rock!**

**A huge bunch of thanks goes to: Corgi1, Remo Con, Fire Tempest, flack, Kateri1, Grace James, selua, KES, Crystal56, ****Elmindrea-al'Thor, the-magic-is-in-you, Enahma, TommieBoy182, Snape-lover******

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: HP/SS Slash!**

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 6:**

The following week passed uneventfully as Harry and Ariel attempted to resume their normal routine. Severus was not discussed, nor did he contact them again. Harry had spent long hours revising his reply to Severus' harsh letter, but never felt ready to send off the finished version, for fear of further alienating his husband. 

He was angry and hurt, but also knew the older wizard well enough to realize that forcing on a confrontation, at this point, would do nothing but add to his mounting agitation.

Hermione had firecalled several times to make sure they were faring well. She also updated Harry on some juicy gossip regarding other _'Animus Ligare'_ couples. 

Ginny, it seems, had filed for divorce just as soon as the Ministry offices opened for business on Monday. Marcus, her husband, had tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail. It was a good thing she had her brother Bill with her during their last meeting, since Marcus had evidently assumed that if he couldn't convince Ginny with words, he'd let his fists do the talking. Bill was there to defend his sister, which is how her abusive husband landed at St. Mungo's with 12 stitches and a broken nose. 

Ron and Susan had chosen to remain together. While the news about the spell gave them an initial shock, it didn't really cause much damage to their relationship. The two had been deeply in love well before the spell had been supposedly cast, anyway.

Blaise and Emily Zabini were currently undecided. The couple did not have any children and they led pretty independent lives, which meant they didn't have much to lose by breaking things off. Blaise had been spending long hours with Draco lately, trying to figure out what his next move should be.

Harry would listen to Hemione's stories and experience pangs of envy towards every one of the couples in question. Even Ginny. Excluding the Zabinis, who didn't seem to be all that emotionally involved with one another to begin with, all of the other couples knew what they wanted. Their future was clear to them and they didn't have to deal with pain or fear of having their lives fall apart. 

In a way, learning the truth about the spell had freed many of them from past obligations and allowed them to choose a positive new path in life.

If only he could do that too. If only he could will away his pain, wipe the slate with Severus, forget how much he loves the man, maybe then he could veer his life in a new and exciting direction. But as much as he tried, his thoughts always returned to the same place…he couldn't imagine being happy without Sev in his life, no matter how much the prickly sod was hurting him.

* * * * * * * *

That weekend Hermione and Draco invited Harry and Ariel over for lunch. Though he didn't feel much like socializing, Harry realized his daughter needed a change of scenery and would probably enjoy spending a carefree day with her friend, Troy. As soon as they arrived at the Malfoys Ariel and Troy disappeared into the young wizard's room to play. Harry looked sadly at his daughter, thinking how long it had been since he'd seen the playful, mischievous glint, which had suddenly reappeared in her emerald eyes.

He joined Draco and Hermione in the living room for a chat, while waiting for the paid house elf to finish preparing lunch. 

Draco's behavior was making Harry nervous. The man had never been nice or friendly towards him without having a hidden agenda, but that was exactly what he appeared to be doing now. Harry was certain 'Mione had coerced her husband into treating Harry civilly, considering the difficult situation he was in. But when Draco steered the conversation towards Severus' reaction, Harry became curious. He suddenly considered the possibility that the blond wizard might have had contact with his estranged husband. 

_Merlin, how could I have been so daft?_ Harry chastised himself inwardly. _I bet he knows where Sev is and what he's been up to this past week._

"I must admit that Sev is acting like a right prat, Potter." Draco offered.

"Draco! Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione said to her husband, annoyance written across her face.

"No, 'Mione, that's quite alright." Harry added, "I'm actually intrigued as to Malfoy's take on the subject," and nodded curtly in Draco's direction.

A sneer graced Draco's features for a moment as he looked at his vexed wife, before he continued:

"I've spoken to Severus a few times this week, Potter. He's just so damn angry and feels so betrayed by Dumbledore that he's lost sight of everything else, for now. Every time I feel I'm making a bit of progress with him, he resumes that infuriating cold and distant expression, and I know I've lost him again."

Harry sighed sadly and muttered, "I guess now that he isn't forced to be with us, he has to choose what he truly desires."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent, whereas Draco replied:

"I don't think that's the case, Potter. I think old Sev is just too blinded by anger at the moment to see things clearly. His feelings for you seem to be linked, in his mind, to the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell. I'm guessing it will just take him some time to discover that though the spell was a hoax, the feelings it ignited were real."

Harry gave his childhood nemesis a surprised look before saying:

"I hope you're right, Malfoy. By Circe, I hope you're right."

After lunch Harry mustered all the nerve he could and asked Draco directly where Severus was hiding. As can be expected, the blond wizard refused to disclose his friend's whereabouts, though he obviously felt uncomfortable about it.

A moment before Harry and Ariel were about to floo home, Hermione swung her arms around Harry, hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "You can find him at 'The Unforgivable' in Knockturn Alley". Harry kissed his friend on the cheek, thanked her with a glance, and returned home with his daughter. 

* * * * * * * *

With this new information in tow, Harry decided he'd given Severus long enough to deal with his emotions. The children were upset, Harry was hurting, and it was high time to confront him about where their relationship was headed.

After dropping Ariel off at school on Monday morning, Harry apparated to Knockturn Alley. He sought out the dingy inn where his husband was staying, and entered the pub below. He needed a drink to help soothe his nerves, before facing Severus. Twenty minutes later, as Harry was trying to think up a way to find out which room Sev was in, the older wizard made an appearance in the pub. He stalked in, dressed in his usual black robes, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, looking as stern and aloof as ever. At the sight of his husband Harry cringed inside. He was expecting to find Severus in the state he'd been during his brief visit home. It was easier to accept Severus walking out on him if he knew the man was experiencing extreme stress, but judging from his cool exterior, this didn't appear to be the case. Severus looked as calm and calculated as ever; a fact that only deepened the betrayal and torment Harry was experiencing.

Severus sat down in a corner booth, without so much as a glance around the room. Harry jumped to his feet, cradled his drink in the crook of his arm, and moved swiftly towards his husband's table.

They handsome young wizard's features softened as he caught a glimpse of his husband's expression, upon seeing him. The surprise of having Harry stand before him had overrun Sev's usual control, and for the briefest of moments, the older wizard's expression conveyed a mixture of warmth, happiness, and pain. If Harry had blinked, he would have easily missed it, but luckily for him, he hadn't. The look on his husband's face did wonders to restore Harry's self-esteem as well as his faith in their feelings for one another, which had been diminishing quickly recently.

"Hello Sev" Harry said as he sat down across from his husband.

"Harry" Sev grunted.

"You're looking better," Harry continued.

Severus eyed him intently and remained silent for a moment, before offering dryly:

"I'm sorry for everything."

Sev's apology took Harry by surprise. In their 15 years together, Harry could remember only a handful of times in which he had heard the man apologize to anyone. 

Harry wanted to steer the conversation in his chosen direction. He wanted to show Severus that they were both in this boat together, that they'd both been manipulated and lied to.

"So am I, Sev. Albus did a right job on all of us."

Severus twitched and a livid expression graced his face at the mention of Albus' name.

"But does it have to end everything?" Harry added, wistfully.

"I mean it's a huge shock and an even bigger breach of faith, but does it wipe out the past 15 years?" and before Severus could reply, he whispered softly, "It hasn't for me."

Severus attempted to emit his signature snort, but a second glance at Harry's deeply pained eyes changed his mind. He looked into his husband's eyes and said:

"It's not that simple, Harry. None of the _'Animus Ligare'_ couples were ever offered a choice in the matter. You and I were tricked into a marriage bond that neither of us would have chosen freely. Might I refresh your memory by reminding you that we loathed one another at the time? It took us several years to relate to one another properly. We even had to resort to the use of a potion in order for you to conceive our son."

Harry thought back on all the events Severus mentioned. It was true that neither he nor Severus had taken the news of their bonding well. They'd both been miserable at first and though they tried, could not find a way to overcome the animosity, which had defined their relationship until then. After the war, when the Ministry issued a decree stressing the importance of producing a strong new generation of wizards and witches, requesting that all bonded couples contribute to the cause, both men wanted to comply. The problem was that the only way for a male wizard to conceive is if the bond he shares with his mate is strong, stable, and reliable. If love, trust or intimacy are lacking in a wizard-wizard bond, the only way for them to reproduce is by having one of them ingest a specific potion that 'tricks' his body into thinking the needed bond actually exists. This potion is comprised of extremely rare ingredients, making it very difficult to come by. Severus had slaved away on its preparation for close to six months. 

Harry breathed deeply, before replying.

"That was years ago. I remember just how hard the beginning was, but that's all in the past. Granted, we would never have gotten together if it weren't for Albus' manipulation, which let me assure you, I find just as appalling and deceitful as you do. But don't allow your pain and shock to blind you to the truth, Sev. We found one another in the end. It may have taken us a good four years to get there, but we fell in love! 

I refuse to sit back and let you forget that part! **I love you, Severus Potter-Snape.** Do you hear me? I love you just as much as I did when I believed you to be my soul mate. The fact that we were fooled changes nothing about my feelings for you."

Harry's raised voice rang with emotion and sincerity, and Severus found himself unable to reply. Instead, he allowed his husband to lace their fingers together, bring them to his mouth, and kiss Sev's fingers lightly. Severus' was torn inside with feelings of love, passion, and a strong desire to stop all the pain he'd been inflicting on Harry. On the other hand, he still felt crazed with anger and bitterness by what he'd found out about their bonding. 

Harry was trying to convince him logically that he should not cast aside their life together. Problem was, for once in his life Severus was following his instincts rather than his head. He was at an impasse, not knowing which direction to choose. 

A few moments later Severus pulled his hand back, leaving Harry's cold and empty.

"I do not wish to raise your hopes, Harry, for I am still terribly confused about how to approach that which I am currently feeling. However, I believe it might be time for me to return to our home. It will help our daughter accept that I have not abandoned her, while enabling us to further explore our relationship."

Harry allowed a small grin to show as he nodded.

"Let's go home, Sev."

TBC

* * * * * * * *

**_*sob* _**

**The lack of reviews is making me so, so sad!!!**

**Please cheer me up by reviewing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I am completely blown away by the amount of reviews last chapter received! You guys truly rock!!! Thank you so, so much for having cheered me up in the nicest possible way!

**A huge bunch of thanks goes to:** **Crystal56, Corgi1, Enahma, flack, TommieBoy182, Mackie-Messer, sassygirl, Snarry Reader, Elmindrea-al'Thor, Winnie2, Sylvanus Snape, a fan, Gin, MP4, Kaaera, che38th, Deborah, Kay, nerd-girl, Christina, AliciaMasters, texasjeanette, anna may, Bristow child, celestialbard 4, DarkAngel, me, abilupin, Cryss, da_blk_saiyangurl, jbcna, Fru Legolas Greenleaf, the-magic-is-in-you, lisa13, Glorfindel of Gondolin, Ocytavian, barbarataku, Anarane Anwamane, Kateri1, earnest**

**Remo Con: **I have bookmarked your story. I promise I'll read and review it just as soon as I have some free time. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story.

**Aryth: **I know what you mean! I love established relationship stories too, but they're pretty scarce in the world of Snarry fanfic! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Lyla Snape: **I must admit I agree with you. I caved in at the request of my readers. In my original plotline, it took them months to live under the same roof again…I'm an angsty person, I guess. Thanks for your review!

**Magdalena1:** Thank you! I love your stories so receiving such high praise from you tickles me pink! I've noticed the same thing about futuristic fics – they usually focus on the kids. That usually annoys me since I find Harry and Sev far more interesting!

**Toamanda: **Err, you're right about the stitches part. I forgot about that. You must really know your Harry Potter books well to have spotted that, eh? Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

**Jules:** Ooh, you read my mind! That's all I'm going to say in regard to your question, though…:) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Mara-Jade-Potter:** Thank you! As per usual, a heart warming review! I like Ariel too. Funnily enough, I named her after my 10 month old niece. :)

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: HP/SS Slash!**

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 7:**

Luke's way of dealing with his parents' separation was to immerse himself in research. He just had to find the loophole in the magical theory behind 'Animus Ligare' in order to prove the original findings correct. After all, Harry had chosen not to reveal Albus' lie to his children so Luke was finding it incredibly difficult to believe the great Albus Dumbledore had miscalculated the magical formula behind his breakthrough spell. Which means all of Luke's free time was being spent in the library. Initially his good friend Liam Malfoy had been assisting him, but since he now had little to fret over his parents' own relationship, he'd abandoned the research and resumed more interesting pastimes. But not Luke. Luke had everything to gain from cracking this mystery and absolutely nothing to lose. Besides, he was captivated by the intricate logic behind the spell, articulated beautifully by Dumbledore in his bestseller "That Which Binds – Animus Ligare".

* * * * * * 

Severus' return home was not a soppy homecoming filled with hearts and violins. Though Harry knew that wouldn't be the case, he couldn't help feel somewhat disappointed and frustrated by their new living arrangements. Severus had moved out of the master bedroom they had previously shared and had set himself up in his den. He had transfigured the brown leather sofa into an oversized double bed and was spending most of his time cooped up in there, no doubt strategizing his revenge on Albus. 

Still, his husband's return home had had positive effects on Ariel, who had been beaming with joy ever since her father showed up for dinner exactly two weeks ago. Ariel had lunged herself at Severus as soon as she returned home that afternoon, and had been monitoring his movements ever since. She seemed overjoyed to have both parents living under one roof again, and truly believed a complete reconciliation would follow shortly

. 

Harry hoped so too, but judging from Sev's withdrawn behavior, he was gradually losing faith in that happening anytime soon.

* * * * * *

Another matter which was plaguing Harry's thoughts was Albus Dumbledore. He was a brilliant wizard and an excellent reader of human emotions. Something just didn't fit. Oh Albus certainly was cunning, manipulative, prone to excessive secrecy, and a meddlesome old coot, but up until the binding sham, he'd never behaved in a downright deceptive manner. Besides, Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out what the man stood to gain by revealing the truth after 15 long years of silence. No matter which angle he looked at the situation from, things just didn't add up.

He'd tried to discuss this with Severus over lunch one day, but the mere mention of Albus' name had angered Sev to such an extent that he just couldn't listen to Harry's logic. He was blinded by fury and couldn't be swayed from his belief that Albus had finally let his power get the better of him. That he'd succumbed to the primordial urge all humans are born with, and had decided to play God. Severus truly believed Albus had turned into a power-thirsty tyrant, intent on manipulating everyone to do his bidding.

So Harry shared his confusion with Hermione. Being the rational witch that she was, Hermione immediately began searching for motives, reasons, and explanations behind Albus' behavior. She and Harry would spend long hours discussing the matter, either by firecall or by visiting one another. They'd grown even closer since the Anniversary Ball, a fact that was not lost on their respective spouses. In fact, it seemed that Severus would pace around the house huffing and puffing whenever Harry was engaged in a long conversation with Hermione, and when she visited their home, Severus would spend far less time in his den and far more time observing the two friends interact. 

One day, during Hermione's visit, when the two were discussing Harry's frustration with the status quo his relationship seemed to have reached with his husband, the clever witch mentioned her observation to her friend. She offered him an encouraging look and explained that the fact that Severus feels the need to 'chaperone' them whenever she visits shows his deep feelings for Harry. 

"He's jealous, don't you see? He may not be ready to be your husband again, but he certainly isn't ready to lose you, either," she smiled warmly at him. 

Harry thought this over and admitted that it indeed appeared to be the truth. He then had a sneaky idea, which reminded him why his son had ended up in Slytherin…

_With his father being 100% Slytherin and his dad being around 45% so, poor Luke never stood a chance_, he sighed.

What if I scared him a bit? I mean it's not as if reasoning with him has helped much, so why not go for broke? Why not give him a taste of what it would be like to lose me? Maybe that would knock some sense into my stubborn, prickly, brilliant, sexy husband…

But then again, what if it backfires? What if he sees it as proof of the fact that we should never have bonded in the first place?

That's when Harry's Gryffindor nature kicked in. 'What ifs' never helped anyone, especially Harry Potter! Besides, it's not as if he had that much to lose. Having Severus home was better than before, but he was not about to spend the rest of his life loving his husband from afar and waiting for Sev to want him again.

Having made up his mind, Harry flooed directly to Malfoy Manor, intent on converting both Malfoys to partake in his scheme. Though Hermione would be the one playing the leading role in the so-called affair, he needed Draco's understanding and approval for things to run smoothly. 

Draco's eyes glinted with amusement and approval as he listened to Harry's plan. This sort of plan, though very much to his liking, had thrown him for a loop, considering it had been devised by Gryffindor's golden boy. Perhaps he'd underestimated Potter all these years…

Hermione was a different story, entirely. She did not like the plan at all and voiced her opinion fiercely. She thought Severus had suffered enough deception and manipulation to last him a lifetime, and that enduring another from Harry would hardly nudge him in the right direction.

"Sometimes the end justifies the means, 'Mione" Harry pleaded.

The brown eyed witch glared defiantly at Harry.

"How is that different from what Professor Dumbledore said about his deception, Harry?"

Draco, who'd been quiet until then, decided to throw in his two sickles:

"That may be true, babe, but you're forgetting who we're dealing with here. This is Severus Snape, master of misconception, duke of deception, sultan of spies! He is a hard bitter man who has chosen to wallow in self-pity and hatred rather than kick himself in the arse and move on with his life! For once I'm with Potter. This may be the only way to get through to the old git."

Draco neared his gaping wife, nuzzled her neck seductively and added,

"Besides, why not give Potter here a taste of something he could never have?"

Having said that, the blond wizard gave Harry an icy glare, before he hissed,

"Just as long as you remember, Potter. No one trespasses on Malfoy territory!"

Harry nodded neutrally at Draco, letting him know the warning will be heeded. 

The three spent another two hours devising their plan, after which Harry apparated home to find the first stage already in motion…

Severus was slouched over on the couch in their living room upon Harry's return. A glass of scotch in his right hand, while his left was massaging his temple. He flinched when Harry appeared before him then looked at the boy with his unreadable expression. Unreadable to most perhaps, but not to Harry. The soft glint of sadness in Sev's eyes did not escape his husband. 

"Good evening, Sev" Harry offered.

"I do not believe 11:30 pm is considered evening by most, Harry" Severus sneered.

"Is that the time? Sorry, I was visiting 'Mione. I guess we got carried away…talking and stuff" Harry said innocently. It was difficult for him to lead Sev on this way, but he forced himself to continue, believing it was best for both of them.

Severus harrumphed, but remained seated, his gaze still glued on Harry.

"Really Sev, it's not as if I was imposing on them. I left as soon as Draco got home!"

This was a bit too much for Severus to take. It all fit in perfectly with his suspicions. Harry and Hermione were closer than ever! So much for Harry wanting him back. All his talk of love was just that. Talk! Well Severus was not going to sit here and listen to his husband babble on about his new lover.

So he stood up, shot Harry a menacing look, and made a dramatic exit, stalking huffily towards his den.

Harry remained standing, following his husband with his eyes. Things were going according to plan, yet that did nothing to comfort Harry in the least. This just had to work! It was the only idea he had for reminding Sev of his true feelings. It just **had** to work!

* * * * * * 

The following morning Severus prepared breakfast. This came as a big surprise to both Ariel and Harry since the older wizard hadn't joined his family for breakfast since before the Anniversary Ball. Harry allowed a small grin to grace his face, as he took his seat and began eating his delicious omelet. 

Severus cleared his throat and faced Harry:

"I will take Ariel to school today. When do you suppose you will be home this **evening**?" He stressed the word evening so that Harry would understand he was expected to return home straight from work. 

"Usual time. Around 7 pm, I suppose." Harry replied matter-of-factly. 

He had no intention of staying out tonight. After all, once Hermione took care of the next step, he and Severus should have quite a bit to discuss.

Harry apparated to his office at the Ministry building, as Sev and Ariel flooed to her school. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Severus would react to the next step of their plan. After all, if having Harry return late from 'Mione's got him to sit with them at breakfast, who knew what effect this step would have!

* * * * * *

At 7 o'clock sharp Harry materialized at the entrance to the Potter-Snape home. He snuck a sly glance around and when his eyes rested on a beautiful bouquet of long stem roses arranged in a crystal vase on the table, he smiled and took a deep breath. 

Time to look for Sev…

Before Harry even moved from his spot, Severus appeared from the kitchen. He glared at Harry and muttered:

"Our daughter is having dinner in the kitchen. You will join us for the meal, after which you will put her to bed, and report back to explain this." He waved his hand brusquely pointing at the flowers.

Harry followed Sev into the kitchen, kissed Ariel, and tried to enjoy the fine meal Severus had prepared. Once dinner was finished, Harry and Ariel retreated to the young girl's bedroom, where they talked about their day and played a game of exploding snap before tucking the girl into bed.

Moments later Harry braced himself as he slowly made his way down to the living room, to face his angry husband. As he sauntered in, he found Severus sitting in their cream colored armchair, staring dumbly into the roaring flames in the hearth. Hearing Harry's footsteps, the potions master turned his head swiftly and acknowledged the younger wizard's presence with a brief nod. 

"The Malfoy owl brought you the flowers." Severus said dryly. "I took the liberty of reading the note attached. It's from Hermione."

Harry walked over to the bouquet, took out the note and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for being the best friend imaginable! _

_Draco doesn't suspect a thing! You truly are brilliant!_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

"You may inform Mrs. Malfoy" Severus sneered "that though her husband is a gullible trusting fool, your husband is nothing of the sort!"

Harry faced Severus and asked weakly "You know about this?"

Severus regarded his husband with a sinister look.

"Did you really believe you could outsmart me, Potter? Did you think your so-called friendship would fool me for very long?" a thin sarcastic smile on his face.

Harry's expression became confused as he stepped closer to Severus.

"What do you mean so-called friendship? I only agreed to do this because we're friends!"

This response was not what Severus had been expecting to hear. He was absolutely livid with Harry, but even more so with the bushy-haired snake of a witch Draco had the misfortune of being married to. Severus closed the distance between himself and his young husband, grabbed Harry's wrist forcefully and roared:

"You belong to me! You'd best remember that when you sever all ties with the pitiful replacement you've accepted in my stead!"

As soon as the words had been said, Harry found himself being crushed into a rib-cracking embrace as his lips were assaulted by the man standing before him. Severus kissed him mercifully, desperately, as if trying to claim him. In all their years together Harry had never felt so much emotion and intensity in Sev's touch. Harry winced when the kiss came to an abrupt halt but soon enough felt his body being dragged by Severus in the direction of their bedroom.

As Harry allowed his jealous husband to claim him over and over again, that night, he smiled inwardly and commended himself on (and Hermione) on a job well done.

TBC 

**_Next chapter:_**

How will Sev react to finding out the truth about Harry and Hermione's scheme? Will Luke's research be fruitful? Isn't anyone going to confront Dumbledore?

**Last chapter you guys truly outdid yourself with reviews! **

**Lets see how well you do this time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love everyone who has reviewed!!! Reviews make me do the 'happy dance'! :)**

A huge bunch of thanks goes to: **Anarane Anwamane, idril tinuviel, Corgi1, sassygirl, earnest, flack, Mrs. Malfoy, Remo Con, n0b0dys-ang31, Magdelena1, aryth, Joy Cutting, Enahma, Grace James, Elmindrea-al'Thor, Gin, toamanda, Crystal56, saiyan-female13, Heather, Kaaera, Bella Beautiful, Bristow child, SithelfJen, TommieBoy182, IceAngel18, nerd-girl, Saavik-13**

**Sylvanus Snape:** Though Remus is a much-loved character, I have never found him to be very interesting. I find him kind of wussy, actually. That's why he hasn't really made it into any of my fics. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Unseen Watcher:** I'm not quite sure what you meant by that, but thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lasitar:** I just wanted to thank you for your heart-warming review. It truly made my day to receive it. I'm so glad you like my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**_AN1:_**_ OK everybody – Albus will be confronted. I promise! Just please be patient for a bit longer, ok? _

**AN2:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**Warning: HP/SS Slash!**

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 8:**

Harry woke up at the break of dawn with a smile on his face. He was snuggled tightly in Sev's arms, where he belonged. The content wizard savored each blissful moment that passed, trying not to worry about his husband's reaction once he woke up. 

An hour later he felt Severus stir. Harry remained motionless, unsure of what to expect. He sighed deeply when he felt his husband's grip tighten around his lithe body as Severus nuzzled his neck and whispered in a husky voice, "Good morning".

Harry turned to face Sev and was met by a long sultry kiss that nearly took his breath away. If Sev was compensating for these last sexless weeks, he most certainly wouldn't hear a complaint out of Harry. Once the steamy kiss ended the two wizards gazed into one another's eyes meaningfully, each one trying to ascertain his mate's thoughts. Severus lay on his side, his head leaning on his palm, as he said: 

"We have some things to discuss".

This reawakened Harry's nerves as his expression grew apprehensive.

"I suppose" he replied.

"I have behaved foolishly, Harry." Severus began.

"Rather than stand united with you in avenging the lie that had tainted our lives, I fled. I expect I've hurt you deeply in the process, not to mention the fright my behavior must have given our children." Severus turned away from Harry and continued.

"I am not proud of my latest actions, Harry. Ever since the ball at Hogwarts, I've transformed into an egocentric weakling immersed in his own self-importance, but it all stops here and now." 

At this point Severus sat up in bed, pulling Harry to a sitting position beside him. He held the younger man's chin steadily and added:

" Be that as it may, it does not mean I am willing to sit idly by and watch you carry on with another. For weeks you've claimed your feelings for me have not diminished. If indeed that is still the case, I expect you to sever ties with Hermione Malfoy so that we may be able to resume our marital relationship."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Severus cut him off with a hand gesture.

"I am willing to disregard your falter, Harry, just this once. I hold myself equally responsible for your act of infidelity, as long as you keep in mind that should it reoccur, I will not be so forgiving."

It was Harry's turn to speak. He was moved by Sev's words but knew he must come clean at this very moment, or risk losing his husband again, at a later date. The truth always had a way of surfacing. Harry had learned the hard way that honesty truly was the best policy. Especially when dealing with someone as rigid and prickly as Severus Potter-Snape. 

So Harry took Severus' hand in his, stroking it lightly, as he explained:

"There is no need for me to sever ties with Hermione, Sev."

To which Severus responded with an annoyed arch of his eyebrow.

"I am going to put the cards on the table now in the hope that you will keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?" Harry's tone was uncertain, almost pleading.

Severus remained silent, though he graced Harry with a curt nod.

"There is nothing going on between Hermione and me. The late night 'rendezvous', the flowers, the card; it was all a trap. We wanted to make you think you might lose me, in the hopes that it would knock some sense into you, and help you get your head out of your arse! 

I was desperate, Sev. I had tried everything to get through to you but you were being so unbelievably stubborn!"

Harry grew silent, eyeing his husband worriedly, trying to decipher his blank expression. Severus said nothing. Noticing that the his love's hand hadn't been removed from his grip, the young man added boldly:

"Hermione was dead set against the plan, just so you know. It was all my idea, though Draco thought it was brilliant. 

I didn't do this to trick you, Sev. It was my last attempt at helping you realize that what we had was too precious to let go of!"

As another silent moment followed, Harry was growing restless. Severus' expression conveyed absolutely nothing and the young wizard feared the worst. That is why when Severus collapsed in a fit of laughter his young husband simply stared at him, a puzzled look on his face. 

Severus laughed harder and louder than Harry had ever witnessed. He was clutching his stomach while rolling manically on the bed, his eyes glistening with laughter-induced tears. Then he shocked Harry further by yanking him down to the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry, as if inviting him to join him in his odd display of amusement.

Harry held Severus firmly and allowed the man to roll on top of him, as they both laughed in unison. It was quite a strange experience for both men. An experience Harry found not only relieving but also very cathartic. He was still unsure of Sev's reaction, wondering if the man hadn't lost his marbles momentarily, but nevertheless allowed himself the joy of laughing aloud with his husband and feeling the warmth melt down the walls that had been erected by the Albus' revelation.

As their giggles subsided and both men regained composure, they remained in position: limbs entangled, facing one another, Severus slightly leaning on top of Harry.

Severus stroked Harry's cheek with his hand, as he said:

"Merlin knows where I'd be without you, Harry. I supposed sometimes I could do with a swift kick in the derriere, so as not to lose sight of everything I have."

As soon as these words registered with Harry, the young man was all over Severus. He was kissing him frantically, finally allowing himself to relax and enjoy the safety and comfort of his husband's embrace.

* * * * * *

Several hours later the Potter-Snapes were enjoying a family brunch. Ariel was ecstatic at discovering her parents on good terms again, even if their constant kisses and touches were making her feel queasy. She'd roll her eyes playfully at them whenever they exhibited such fluffy behavior, but inside she was pleased to see them happy together, again.

All of a sudden a loud screeching sound was heard as a swift express-owl swooped down in the middle of the table, knocking over the eggs. Severus retrieved the parchment from its leg as Harry and Ariel offered it pieces of their bacon. Receiving a special delivery by express owl was quite a rare event so naturally they were all very curious regarding its content. Severus eyed the parchment hastily and announced:

"It's from Luke" 

This only served to add to their concern. Was he alright? Why would he send them an express-owl on a Saturday morning?

"Read it out loud, father" Ariel pleaded, as Harry nodded his agreement.

_Dear Dad and Father,_

_I have discovered something fascinating regarding the 'Animus Ligare' spell and I would love your opinions on it._

_As you may remember, this is a Hogsmeade weekend. I would really appreciate it if you could meet me at 'The Three Broomsticks' at 1 pm in order to discuss it. _

_This could be very important to our family._

_Send my love to Ariel._

_Your son,_

_Luke_

Harry and Severus exchanged curious glances with one another, wondering what Luke could have discovered. After all, hadn't Albus explained that the spell had been a hoax? Ariel, however, was beaming with excitement at the prospect of visiting her brother in Hogsmeade, as well as at the prospect of Luke having discovered something truly substantial. Something that might reverse the nasty effects Albus' announcement had had on her parents.

* * * * * *

At 5 minutes to 1 pm the three Potter-Snapes once again found themselves flooing from their living room fireplace to 'The Three Broomsticks'. They sat around a corner table waiting for Luke to join them. Moments later the boy swept in gracefully, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he noticed how very much like Severus his walk had become. The Potter-Snapes greeted their son warmly and the family proceeded to order drinks from Rosmerta. Once they'd been served (Harry and the children were having butterbeer while Sev had opted for Rosemary Schnapps), Luke began speaking excitedly of his discovery:

"I've been poring over the scientific data on 'Animus Ligare' over the past month. I've practically memorized the formula and have wracked my brain trying to figure out where the problem lay"

Severus cut his son off, intent on filling him in on the missing details,

"Luke, you mustn't…"

"No, father" Luke's tone was assertive.

"Please allow me to finish before responding."

Severus exhaled loudly but nevertheless, obliged his son.

" So as I was saying, I've been analyzing all facets of this spell for a month now and finally found the missing link, this morning! That's why I express-owled you as soon as I could! I knew it could help you two…you know…with everything" Luke's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence as he noticed Harry and Sev's hands clasped together.

"They made up!" Ariel squealed happily at her brother.

A thin smile formed on Luke's lips as he acknowledged his parents' closeness.

"But still, this could be huge! I think I'm on to the problem with the original 'Animus Ligare' spell!"

Harry smiled warmly at his son and asked: "What have you discovered?"

Luke's expression became pensive for a moment, before he began explaining:

"Well, you know how in the original spell, Albus and the person on whom the spell was being cast were the only ones in the room and Albus said the incantation while the tip of his wand touched the tip of the recipient's wand?"

Harry and Severus both nodded.

"That's precisely the problem! It's so simple that I almost missed it. I imagine that's why Albus missed it as well, considering he's practically the greatest wizard alive!"

"What" Snape snapped, "is so simple?"

Luke gulped nervously and continued:

"The wand channels a wizard or witch's magical power. It is closely linked to a wizard or witch's talents, abilities, aura, and magical prowess, but it has absolutely no link to the person's soul. The human soul is the one thing in a magical person's body that is in no way touched by his magical essence. That is precisely what keeps us human, what makes us vulnerable. 

That is why performing a soul-binding spell would never work through the wand! You'd have to link it to the wizard or witch's actual body – perhaps the eyes or the blood. Something untarnished that is directly linked to the soul."

Luke's passionate speech left both Severus and Harry at a loss for words. The boy was merely 15 yet seemed to grasp magical theory better than most fully-grown wizards. If what he said was true then he might have solved a problem even the great Albus Dumbledore had been bested by!

Severus looked at his son appreciatively and asked:

"Have you shared this with anyone else?"

The young man shook his head, his eyes still shining with excitement.

"If your theory is correct then you would be responsible for the biggest breakthrough in the field of Magical Spells in the modern age. Do you realize this?"

Luke allowed a shy smile to grace his lips as he received his father's unique praise.

Harry joined the conversation by adding:

"I must admit your logic makes sense, Luke. We'd have to try the spell again before we know for sure, though."

The four Potter-Snapes exchanged looks with one another before Severus cleared his throat, placed his glass on the table ceremoniously and said:

"I expect we should end this charade once and for all. Harry and I will be your first subjects, Luke."

Luke and Harry were totally flabbergasted by Sev's announcement while Ariel flashed her father a luminous smile.

"Great idea, father!" she chirped happily.

TBC 

Sorry about the cliffie, guys. I think all will be revealed in the next chapter, which will either be the very last one or the second to last one.

**_So let me know what you think about this chapter! Was it fluffy enough for you? :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A huge bunch of thanks to: **

**texasjeanette, magdelena1, earnest, Sylvanus Snape, flack, Elmindrea-al'Thor, Anarane Anwamane, aryth, Crystal56, Orihara Kaoru, Corgi1, Joy Cutting, Winnie2, the-magic-is-in-you, Kateri1, Venus4280, TommieBoy182, sunny, slytherinsela, nerd-girl!**

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

(Just one more chapter to go!!!)

**Warnings: Albus Dumbledore is quite OOC, stemming from old age…and of course HP/SS Slash!**

He Who Knows Best 

**Chapter 9:**

The Potter-Snapes were making their way to Hogwarts intent on trying out Luke's new theory. They strode purposefully, each one deep in his/her own thoughts, which varied from facing Albus to proving him wrong, notwithstanding fears of finding out who their true soulmates might turn out to be. In fact, the stress was so consuming that Ariel was weeping silently as she tightened her grip on both her fathers' hands. Luke was in the lead, marching proudly with his family in tow. This was his moment to shine! He was about to show off his meticulously researched conclusions and hopefully, to prove them right. Oh how he hoped and prayed his calculations had been correct. This would not only put an end to his fathers' frustration and discord, but could also catapult him to fame. He would no longer be Luke Potter-Snape, the quiet, reserved son of the Boy-Who-Lived and the ex-spy for the Light. He would be known by his own merit. His achievement would surpass that of Albus Dumbledore's, who had been mistaken when dealing with this particular spell.

Luke chuckled to himself. Okay, perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. After all, it's not as if Albus Dumbledore was some two-bit magician pulling rabbits out of his hat. The old man had been responsible for bringing down Grindewald, after all, but a boy is allowed to dream, isn't he? 

* * * * * *

The family reached the large iron gates of Hogwarts and entered hesitantly, unsure of what would follow. Harry was feeling the beginning of a migraine pulse through, as he gently massaged his temple. He wasn't convinced this was such a great idea. And it was just so unlike Sev's normally distrustful and overprotective nature to suggest that they act as their son's guinea pigs. The green-eyed wizard couldn't help but ponder how much they'd both changed over the years. He had to admit it was quite foreign to his Gryffindor nature to be so doubtful and wary of a challenge. When he was younger he would have been the first to try out the new spell, without so much as a second thought. Yet here he was now, a 33-year-old family man, wondering if he was about to lose everything that mattered to him, for the second time within less than two months.

Once they reached the entrance to the castle Luke turned to face Severus and asked in a determined tone:

"Where would you like to do this?"

Harry offered the Room of Requirement as the perfect venue for this particular occasion, but his husband refused. 

"We will be testing the spell in Albus Dumbledore's office." He stated, matter-of-factly, his thin lips twisting into an angry scowl, as he mentioned the headmaster's name. The rest of the Potter-Snapes simply gaped at him in surprise, before Harry spoke up. 

"Sev, this is crazy. I think it would be wiser to try it out in private before facing Albus."

Severus' expression seemed set in stone and he refused to budge from his stance. So his confused family found themselves following him quietly to the headmaster's office, not wishing to prolong the disagreement, and rather eager to get started on their experiment. 

Harry was relieved that they had not bumped into anyone in the hallways of Hogwarts. Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, most students were off the grounds along with the teachers chaperoning the excursion. The rest of the students must be in their common rooms, or possibly at lunch, for the hallways remained empty.

Not knowing the password to Dumbledore's office, Severus stood in front of the stone gargoyle and knocked forcefully. Harry and the children stood by him, passively, concern evident in their faces. Within a short moment the door opened to reveal the swiveling staircase leading up to the headmaster's room. Severus led his family to confront his former mentor.

Albus was seated in the large puffy purple chair behind his sturdy mahogany desk, wearing his half mooned spectacles and a fluffy purple robe. This unannounced visit must have been caught him by surprise, since a hint of stress seemed to wash over his features before they beamed up at the imposing guests.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, children, I've been wondering when you'd be over for a visit. It's wonderful to see you again." He offered, as he rose from his seat and approached the family. 

The tension in the room grew terribly thick, and Luke and Ariel, though not really understanding their parents' somber moods, remained silent, not quite knowing how to behave in this odd situation. They'd never seen their parents look this upset with Albus before, something they found rather unsettling. Both men had cold, rigid expressions on their faces, as they remained glued to their spots, eyeing the headmaster menacingly. 

"This is hardly a social call, Albus" Severus hissed, folding his hands in front of his chest. 

"Our purpose in being here is twofold, old man. First and foremost, my husband and I believe you are long overdue a piece of our minds regarding the callous and appalling way you've toyed with our lives and the lives of so many others." 

Albus shied away as soon as he heard this. He snuck a peak at Harry's face only to be struck by the steely emerald eyes transfixed back at him. 

"Our second matter of business is to right a wrong" Sev continued with a sneer. "Our adolescent son believes he's discovered the error in your _'Animus Ligare'_ spell. We intend to cast it again today, and reveal the truth, once and for all."

A chilling pause followed as Albus stared at Luke, disbelief plastered on his face. He then approached the young wizard, knelt before him and asked in a curious tone: "You've revealed something about _'Animus Ligare'_?"

Luke was still confused as to how he should react. This was his surrogate grandfather and his current headmaster, yet his parents seemed quite irritated with him. Luke decided his father would have interrupted had he not wanted him to speak, so he looked straight at Albus and replied shyly:

"I've been researching the spell for quite a while now. In fact, I began as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts. At first I was just trying to understand the intricate calculations behind it, but then, after the anniversary ball, when dad and father told me the spell had produced mistaken results, I totally immersed myself in it, trying to find the loophole that was responsible for the error."

Albus nodded, the usual twinkle returning to his eyes, as he asked the boy to continue.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with the calculations, but this past week the answer just came to me, as I was going over the magical theory involved for the umpteenth time." Luke was starting to get excited again, as he spoke of his new revelations.

"According to your book, you cast the spell using the wizard or witch's wand"

Albus nodded again.

"But the wand has no contact with the soul. It is an external tool that channels our magical power and essence. It would be incapable of revealing the desire or will of our soul."

Silence. 

Severus and Harry gazed at Luke proudly as Albus rose to his feet and leaned on his sturdy desk, all the while stroking his long white beard pensively, as his eyes flickered across the room. It was obvious the old wizard was reevaluating the spell and processing young Luke's input.

Before Albus could recover from the apparent shock of the young boy's words, Harry said: 

"We're here to try the spell again, with Luke's correction."

Albus turned to face Harry as a wide smile spread over his face. He then turned to Luke and proffered the student his hand: "Your conclusion is most impressive, Luke. I admit I find it quite fitting that I'd be shown up by no other than the son of my two favorite students." As he shook the young Slytherin's hand he peered over at Severus and Harry. Harry was fidgeting nervously, not quite knowing how to respond, whereas Severus remained impassive, unimpressed by Albus' subtle attempt to pacify the angry men. 

"Well then, gentlemen" Albus added ceremoniously, "Shall we set up for the spell? I believe I am to be the one casting it, correct?" 

Severus glowered at the old man, striding closer to where he stood.

"Not so fast! You will most definitely be responsible for casting this spell. Although neither one of us trusts you in the slightest, we are well aware of the fact that a spell of this magnitude cannot be cast by a wizard who has yet to reach his magical peak. Luke may have been the brilliant mind behind this revelation, but it would harm his magical force to perform the spell.

"However" Severus hissed slowly, accentuating every syllable.

"There is a condition."

Albus' eyes widened in surprise at hearing this.

"And what is your condition, Severus?" he asked calmly.

Severus glanced at Harry before replying, taking his husband's hand in his and offering a tight squeeze. 

"Once the two of us have completed the act, one of us will cast it on you."

Gasps were heard from everyone present, including Fawkes, who had awakened to find the conversation around him most enthralling. Then a gleeful chuckle escaped Harry lips, as he mulled over the oh-so-suitable punishment his husband had thought up for the man who had tricked them for so many years. Ariel, who had been frozen with fear until that moment found her dad's reaction relieving, and she joined in with her playful laugh, which was immediately met by Luke's. 

Severus and Albus were the only ones not to join in. The potions master continued glaring at his former employer with the same stern expression, as Albus paled before them, exhibiting fear and concern none of those present had ever seen in the aged wizard's face before. He then turned around, slowly, and circled his desk claiming his seat in the purple chair behind it. 

"I understand your desire for vengeance, Severus." He began sadly.

"I have wronged you and so many others for years. I have already explained that the deception had occurred with good intentions, but I realize that does not make up for my behavior."

Severus grunted loudly, but Harry gave him a warm look, which requested that he allow the old man his explanations.

"As you both recall, times were bleak and I truly believed the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell would help in saving our side."

Severus arched his eyebrow and was about to say something, but Harry interrupted him: "Wait a minute. You told us you'd never invented the spell, Albus. You said, in your speech during the ball, that it had been a hoax from the very beginning!"

Albus looked at Harry wistfully and whispered: "An old man trying to cover up his failure, Harry. No more than that, I assure you."

"What are you saying?" Harry persisted, not knowing whether he could trust the man before him or not.

Albus slouched in his seat and appeared smaller and more vulnerable than ever before, as he clasped his hands together on the table, faced the Potter-Snapes and explained:

"I'd worked on the invention of the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell for over a decade. The idea had come to me during Voldemort's first rise to power. I had read somewhere that binding soul mates to one another strengthened a wizard or witch's natural abilities to such an extent that it could offer our entire side the protection it needed from the Dark Lord and his followers. 

"It took me years to come up with the right incantation, the proper magical force, and the necessary setting to perform such a spell. When I finally completed my research I had to face the Ministry and the backlash from the magical community who all believed love spells were unscrupulous mind tricks performed by charlatans. By the time I had convinced them all to allow me to proceed, in order to save us all from Voldemort, everyone had already heard and known of our plan. Anyone was welcome to volunteer, knowing fully well that the spell's conclusions would be binding."

By now Harry and Severus were curious to hear the rest of the story. They joined their children on the large cream-colored sofa across from where the headmaster was seated, waiting for him to continue.

"On the day scheduled for the _'Animus Ligare Act'_ to take place, I found myself facing one hundred and thirty six anxious witches and wizards, awaiting their fate. You, Harry, were their role model. As soon as word spread about Harry Potter rising to the challenge so many other Hogwarts students volunteered as well.

"I began preparations to cast the spell on the first volunteer – you. But to my great dismay and in realization of my worst fears, nothing happened. I touched the tip of my wand to the tip of yours, said the incantation, and waited for the sparks to fly. I wasn't quite sure of their color, but I knew they should appear. If you recall correctly, Harry, I then asked you to close our eyes while I recast the spell, explaining to you that it hadn't worked because of that missing detail. Once your eyes were closed and nothing changed I realized I must have been wrong about one of the other components of the spell. Problem was, I had a horde of people outside waiting for me to empower them and shield them by bonding them to another. It was a sticky situation and I couldn't afford to dawdle nor to show weakness. So I decided to pair everyone up according to my own intuition and beliefs, just as I'd explained at the ball." Albus let out a small sigh.

"Perhaps it was the wrong choice to have made, but at the time I felt what our side lacked was unity, something to believe in and to gain strength from. I knew that by pretending the spell had been responsible for the findings, I'd be able to offer all of you exactly what you needed in order to face the battles to come."

Once again all those present were quiet as they processed the new information. Though still enraged by Albus' lie, Harry was finding it easier to accept, now that he knew the entire story behind it. After all, no one could argue that the binding ceremony had indeed offered them the sense of security and unity Albus had intended it to. Perhaps it hadn't been the most moral or ethical decision to make, but then again those were difficult times. Sometimes one must sacrifice certain principles and codes of behavior when fighting a battle against evil forces, especially if the final outcome is a positive one. 

Severus still seemed to be mulling the new information over in his mind. He then peered directly at Albus and said, in a defeated tone:

"You stole my freedom. Not unlike the Dark Lord had, before." 

Albus nodded silently.

"That I did, my boy. I cannot apologize enough."

Severus was still seething. No matter what the intentions behind the deception were, he, Severus Ignatius Snape had been played for a fool. He had been stabbed in the back by his most trusted friend and tricked into binding to a man he loathed. 

Well, he had truly despised Harry back then, hadn't he?

The Slytherin inhaled sharply as he sensed his husband take hold of his hand.

So what if he loves him more than life itself now? That's no compensation for the breach of faith he'd suffered.

He then felt Ariel scoot closer to him, as the young girl leaned back against his chest.

And their children. Thanks to that lurid lie he had fathered the two most wonderful, bright, charming children in the world.

Somehow Severus was not quite as angry as he had been before. After all, his life had turned out so different than how he'd imagined, but nevertheless, it was pretty damn incredible. And who is to say that this farce hadn't been his life savor? Chances are he and Harry never would have found one another on their own. Perhaps they all would have perished at the hands of Voldemort, even. 

The ambivalent wizard breathed deeply as he inhaled the warmth, love and strength offered by his family. They were everything he could ever ask for and more. For a moment he almost panicked, as he realized how close he had come to losing them, out of sheer idiocy and stubbornness. 

So instead of lashing out at Dumbledore, as he'd intended to do, he offered him a glacial look and asked:

"Why now, Albus? For fifteen years you've remained silent, never breathing a word of this to any of us. What possessed you to burst our little bubbles in celebration of our fifteenth wedding anniversary?"

The headmaster, who had recovered from the tension and insecurity previously evident in his manner, resumed his natural stature. He offered the Potter-Snapes a sad smile as he explained:

"I am not getting any younger. I feel my body losing its strength with every passing day. I know my time here is quite limited. This was something I knew I had to confess before moving on. It had burdened my heart and soul since it happened, but I had convinced myself it was for the best. I saw you all accept your mates, slowly and cautiously. I marveled at the lives you'd built together, the children you created, and for a while I allowed myself the luxury of remaining silent, thinking the truth would only lead to misery and confusion."

At this Severus and Harry snorted in unison, causing Albus to chuckle mirthlessly.

"You could say I felt the need to set things straight with you so as not to leave any loose ends when I left. As for the particular timing I chose, it was premeditated. I thought that after fifteen years together your relationships would be solid and secure and the chance of anyone reacting hastily would be slim."

A sharp pang of guilt and remorse washed over Severus, but Harry merely tightened his hold on his husband's hand, assuring him the past had been forgiven. 

Harry couldn't help but ask:

"Do you have any idea what you'd put Ginny Weasley through, by binding her to that animal, Marcus Flint?"

Dumbledore lowered his gaze shamefully and replied, pain laced in his tone:

"Had I the slightest clue as to what I'd done to her, I would have removed her from the situation in a swish of the wand! I truly believed Miss Weasley's honesty, strength of character, and easygoing nature would blend well with Mr. Flint's determination and resourcefulness. I severely underestimated his violent streak and for that I will never forgive myself."

Severus decided more than enough time had been spent talking and figuring out the past. It was time to return to the present. The spell must be cast again: first on him, then on Harry, and finally, on Albus. The potions master was quite pleased with the revenge he'd thought up for the old geezer. Old age or not, he'd be spending his remaining days with whomever the spell would select – whether he liked it or not! 

A pleased smirk graced the dark haired wizard's face as he rose to his feet, suggesting that they begin…

**~TBC~**

**Reviews are much-loved!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to each and every person who has reviewed this story!**

**I still can't believe I passed the 200 review mark! :)**

**AN:** This story is a continuation of all those fanfics in which Harry and Severus are forced together by a "Soul Mate" potion (or spell), usually masterminded by Albus Dumbledore. I've never written such a fic myself, but after having read more than my share, this plot bunny just wouldn't let me be. I've chosen to remain true to the variety of fics I'd read which sported this particular plot so Harry is an Auror, Sev is no longer teaching at Hogwarts, and the rest you will find out in due time…

**AN2:** I'd like to apologize for the mess I've made with certain detail of this story. I just reread it from the beginning and was appalled by the copious inconsistencies I came upon! For example, in Chapter 1 their last name is Snape-Potter but since Chapter 2 it's been Potter-Snape. Another thing is Luke's age. He couldn't possibly be 15 years old since they'd just celebrated their 15th wedding anniversary! Oh well, I'm glad you've stuck with the story regardless of my embarrassing mistakes.

**Warning: HP/SS Slash!**

**He Who Knows Best **

**Chapter 10:**

With Albus' help the three grown wizards quickly rearranged the office to comply with the strict setting needed in order to cast the _"Animus Ligare" _spell. The furniture was spelled to disappear as the walls caved in, leaving the room much smaller and more constricting. The ceiling was charmed away so that the necessary airflow from above would have plenty of access. The lovely marble floor was replaced by shiny alabaster on which the three wizards cast a strong sterilizing charm, ensuring no external residue would affect the spell.

Once the room was set Harry and Severus found themselves facing one another, each one's expression mirroring the concern and fear felt by the other. Realizing the emotional turmoil the two men must be experiencing, Albus cleared his throat and suggested Luke and Ariel join him in the library for a final glance over Luke's research regarding the spell.

Harry and Severus were about to put their relationship, their hearts and their futures in fate's fickle hands once again, and they could certainly use a few moments alone beforehand.

==========================

Once the door to Albus' office shut Sev and Harry closed the distance between them and shared a searing kiss. The potions master cupped his husband's face, looked deeply into his emerald eyes, and said nothing.

After all, what was there to say? In a short while their lives could be turned upside down and there was nothing they could do about it. They'd decided to learn the truth, no matter what the cost might be. So the two men simply looked into one another's eyes, each one trying to bore into his mate's soul.

Their intense gazes were interrupted by Harry's sudden ungraceful fall, broken by Severus.

"Harry?" Sev asked worriedly as he clutched the younger wizard closer to him.

"Mmm, dizzy spell. Don't worry." Harry mumbled to soothe his husband's nerves.

"You're awfully pale too. Perhaps it would be wise to reconsider casting the spell on you today" Sev argued.

"No love. We're both going through with it today. I'm alright. It's probably just all the excitement and tension." The green-eyed wizard snaked his arms around his husband's waist and tilted his head up towards Sev's, his eyes pleading for a kiss, which the older man was only too happy to oblige.

This was not the time to tell Sev about the dizzy spells and fatigue he'd been experiencing lately. He'd find time to deal with all that later. After the spell.

For the time being they conjured a plush sofa where they snuggled together, allowing themselves one last moment of intimacy before heading off to the unknown. Severus was laying on his back, with Harry atop him, cuddling, kissing and whispering loving endearments to one another. There was a constant sense of finality and graveness to their ministrations as they both feared this would be there last opportunity to love one another freely.

================================

Nearly a half an hour after they'd left, Albus and the children returned, bright eyed and eager to begin. The Potter-Snapes and the aged wizard gathered around young Luke as he explained the procedure that would take place.

The spell would be cast exactly as it had been 15 years ago, given a single modification. Rather than touch the tip of his wand to the tip of that of the spell's recipient, Albus would be connecting it directly to the wizard's body via his blood. This would entail a single prick to establish contact, but save this small inconvenience, the spell should not be painful. Albus and the spell recipient would be the only ones in the room, which will be completely sealed off to prevent contamination of the magical forces at play.

"Very well then, shall we begin?" Albus asked, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry and Severus shared a 'now or never' glance followed by a final soft kiss as the younger man led the children outside.

=================================

"Before we commence, Severus, I'd like to say how proud I am of you" Albus' eyes twinkled. "It takes an exceptionally strong man to search for the truth knowing the cost could be so dear."

Surprised by Albus' words of encouragement, Severus gazed up at the old man before him, finally managing to see past the anger that had consumed him of late. He realized that even with all his faults, Albus Dumbledore was still Albus Dumbledore, a kind and brilliant wizard with a penchant for sneakiness and secrecy, but without an evil bone in his body. This was no tyrant ruthlessly toying with innocent lives. It was an old man weighed down by guilt for actions he'd committed with a pure heart.

"You've given me Harry once before. Kindly attempt to do so again." The potions master muttered, taking his place in the center of the room.

Albus gave Severus a sympathetic nod as he assumed the position, bringing himself into a meditative trance, as he knelt before Severus chanting the _'Animus Ligare'_ incantation: _"Ligo animus uterlibet infinitas…"_

Severus felt a slight prick to his finger as a surprisingly large amount of blood trickled down his hand.

And then it happened.

The magic enfolded him just as Albus' wand connected to the red trail marking said hand. He was completely surrounded by a strong whirl of gold and silver sparks, which spun around him beautifully, shimmering and entrancing him. The sensation was overwhelming, causing him to weep silently from the force of it all, as the magic reached his very core, working its way through every single one of his nerves.

Suddenly Severus slumped over and fell to the ground, tired and spent. The haze of sparks surrounding his limp body evaporated quickly as he lay panting. Albus had ceased chanting the incantation and removed his wand from Severus' direction, as he leaned back to the wall, breathing deeply. He too needed to rest from the exertion the spell had demanded.

Moments passed in silence before the two men regained their composure and stood to face one another. Severus' eyes were burning with curiosity, pleading with the old man to enlighten him as to the outcome.

He was awarded a soft smile as Albus placed a comforting hand on his.

"Perhaps we should cast the spell on Harry before divulging its findings."

A wave of panic caroused through the slender wizard's body as undesirable possible outcomes raced through his mind. To be honest, any outcome other than Harry seemed horrible to him. Yet he agreed with Albus' logic that he and Harry should discover the truth together. Just like last time…

===================================

So Severus swayed towards the door, exiting the room without a word. In the hall, he was met by his nervous family, as they looked at him with questioning glances, as if attempting to read the lines of his fatigued expression. Harry brushed up against his husband, squeezed his hand tightly, and sauntered into the office to join the headmaster.

_This is it_, he thought to himself, as Albus motioned for him to assume his position in the center of the room. _The next ten minutes will undoubtedly dictate the rest of my life_.

The worry lines on his face must have been evident for Albus stepped towards him and asked if he was ready to begin. Upon Harry's nod of approval the aged wizard explained briefly: "The spell works, Harry. Thanks to Severus we now know that it is quite draining for both the caster and the recipient. You seem pale, my dear boy. Are you certain you wish to proceed at this time?"

The green-eyed wizard straightened up in an attempt to exude strength as he replied: "I want this over and done with as quickly as possible."

A gentle chuckle escaped Albus' lips before he schooled his features to a concentrated expression, readying himself for the second spell.

Not quite knowing what to expect, Harry twitched gently as the wand pricked his finger. Seconds later he gasped, mesmerized by the trail of sparks swarming around him as powerful gusts of magic infiltrated his very soul. He stretched his limbs as far as he could, trying to devour the glorious sensation pulsing through his muscles. Harry's illuminated face relaxed into a warm smile as he rode the tidal wave of splendor created by the spell.

Similarly to Severus, once the trance ended the young wizard found himself plopped on the ground, trying to catch his breath. His eyes traveled upwards where they rested on a smug looking Albus Dumbledore clutching his wand as a rather manic twinkle twirled in his eyes. The older man offered Harry his hand and helped him back to his feet while casting a wandless spell that caused the door to open behind them.

================================

Severus and the children rushed in with tense yet hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Ah, such a lovely family, the Potter-Snapes" Albus chuckled, his eyes roaming over them all. He then took a step forwards so that he was facing Luke. His next action shocked everyone in the room. Albus bowed before the teen, offering him the highest form of respect known in wizarding etiquette, as he said:

"I have no doubt you will grow into a most prominent member of our society, Luke Potter-Snape. Fine blood flows through your veins offering you a vast amount of magical ability. But more importantly, you are a thinker. Your power is enhanced by your mental capacity. I have high expectations from you, my boy, and wish to offer you the highest praise for your achievement."

Luke shook the headmaster's hand proudly as tears formed in his eyes. Happy tears. He, Luke, had succeeded where others have failed. Thanks to **him** the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell has been brought to life!

Harry and Severus congratulated their son on his accomplishment as each one pulled the boy into a tight hug, thanking him for all his hard work and determination. Before turning back to face Albus Harry pulled his husband and two children into a strong embrace, a family hug he knew they all needed before facing the final results of the spell.

Once the family had composed itself they once again stood before Albus Dumbledore in silence, awaiting his verdict. Do they remain together, united in the bonds of eternal love and commitment, or must they go their separate ways, each in the arms of another?

=================================

Albus looked at the men standing before him for a short moment before offering them the information they were expecting. His favorite boys: Severus and Harry. As different as oil and water, yet so much alike at the core; both loyal, courageous, responsible and capable of such intense emotions. That was what had made him pair them up together in the first place…

With a small smile Albus cleared his throat and announced:

"Severus Ignatius Snape, by agreeing to receive the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell you have consented to accept its final result as binding.

"It is with great pride and hope for the future that I present to you your one and only soul mate: Harry James Potter."

The first one who seemed to register this information was Ariel who immediately began jumping up and down, flapping her arms and shouting gleefully at the top of her lungs. She threw her arms around Severus who was looking at Harry neutrally. Harry was transfixed back at Severus, concern laced with reserved happiness present in his expression.

Luke stepped forward and asked the question that was lingering in the air:

"What about dad? Who is his soul mate?"

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Ah yes, as the muggle saying goes, it takes two to tango, doesn't it?"

The old man cleared his throat once again, more for adding theatrics than for actual need, and solemnly announced:

"Harry James Potter, by agreeing to receive the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell you have consented to accept its final result as binding.

"It is with great pride and hope for the future that I present to you your one and only soul mate: Severus Ignatius Snape."

As soon as the words escaped Albus' mouth Harry and Severus both exhaled loudly, finally relaxing from the stressful wait they'd had to endure. The two men literally jumped into one another's arms and plunged tongue first into a heated kiss, savoring the other's taste as they allowed themselves to conveniently forget, for one lustful moment, there were others present in the room. They didn't part until their daughter's embarrassed giggles brought them back to reality. Severus pulled back immediately and schooled his face to an unconvincing sneer, but as soon as Luke offered him a mock glare, the stern faced wizard eased up and joined his family in their happy celebration.

===================================

Albus had offered his congratulations and drifted off to the sidelines, not wishing to rob the Potter-Snapes of their privacy during such a pivotal intimate moment in their lives. Severus, however, had other plans for his former mentor, as he surprised him from behind, placing a cool hand on Albus' shoulder and whispering slyly:

"I believe there is one more spell to be cast."

If this had upset Albus in the least, he hid that fact very well. The bearded wizard simply looked at Severus, an amused glint joining the natural twinkle in his eyes, as he replied:

"Ah yes, my penance I believe. And who shall be rewarding me for my services this fine afternoon?"

This time the potions master managed a rightful sneer as he asked Harry whether he wanted the dubious honor of binding the legendary Albus Dumbledore to his soul mate.

"Nah Sev, I think I'll leave the disciplinary services to you." Harry teased, as he ran a quick hand over his husband's well-toned bum.

"Very well. I request that the three of you march on out of here so that I can thank Albus properly for his matchmaking services."

Harry offered Albus a sympathetic smile as he led the children outside, stopping for a fraction of a second at the doorway to regain his fleeting equilibrium. Severus had noticed his husband's momentary falter out of the corner of his eye and tucked it away in his mind for future reference. He'd be sure to find out what's wrong with Harry once he was through with Albus.

===============================

"Alone at last" Severus drawled once the door closed.

Albus eyed the man in front of him, the amused expression never leaving his face, as he glided gracefully to the center of the room standing in the exact spot Harry and Severus had claimed a short while ago.

Severus went through the exact motions he'd seen Albus perform as he efficiently cast the soul-binding spell on the wizard before him. The radiant expression on Albus' face was short to follow as he too felt the electricity of magic flow through his veins. Just like the former two men, he also found himself floored at its end, feeling disoriented and confused.

He looked up at Severus just in time to see the perplexed look on the younger man's face, as he realized what the spell had discovered. With Severus' assistance, the headmaster rose to his feet and waited for his former protégé to grace him with an answer.

=====================================

Severus walked to the door, opened it and invited his family back in. He then asked Harry to assist him in reverting the spells they'd cast on the office so as to return its previous form. During this time Albus was standing in the same spot, wondering how long he'd have to wait, but savoring the last moments of his life-long independence.

Without so much as a word Severus marched over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the floo powder and disappeared in the green flames, while whispering something incomprehensible. Harry was surprised by his husband's strange demeanor. He neared Albus and offered encouraging words.

"I guess it can't be that bad if Sev's gone to get whomever it is, right?"

Dumbledore seemed to be assessing the probability of Harry's theory as Severus reappeared walking proudly out of the hearth, followed by no other than Sybill Trelawney.

Albus and Harry stared in utter disbelief as the odd woman bustled around neurotically.

"Close your mouth, dear. That look is quite unbecoming on you." Severus scoffed as he closed his husband's mouth tenderly.

He then faced Albus, cleared his throat, and said:

"Albus Dumbledore, by agreeing to receive the _'Animus Ligare'_ spell you have consented to accept its final result as binding.

"It is with great pride and hope for the future that I present to you your one and only soul mate: Sybill Teresia Trelawney."

===================================

**_Later that evening:_**

Harry and Severus were wrapped in each other's arms, laying lazily in their bed after several rather exerting rounds of love making.

"The look on his face! I swear Sev, it was priceless! I mean who would have thought it: Trelawney and Albus???" Harry laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Severus smiles at his husband. They'd both found the match rather unorthodox, but after giving it some thought had realized it did actually make sense.

Both were quirky and eccentric, both had good intentions at heart yet went about achieving them in roundabout ways. Both were dreamers who didn't quite have their feet planted on firm ground…and Albus seemed quite taken with the woman's weakness for tea. Or tea leaves maybe. In any case, they'd be able to spend long evenings drinking tea, popping lemon sherbets, and foreseeing grims in their near future.

After sharing yet another laugh on the matter Severus' expression grew somber as he asked Harry about his health.

"Don't try to fool me, Harry. As ungraceful as you usually are, these past few weeks have been indubitably worse! I demand to know what is going on!"

The green-eyed wizard decided this was the best time to inform his soul mate of his medical 'problem'. He gave Severus a dazzling smile while placing his husband's hand on his lower abdomen.

"Do you feel that, love? That's our future."

It was then that Severus Potter-Snape realized the past month had been but a mindless game, in the greater scheme of things.

The betrayal, the hurt, the jealousy, even revealing the truth…none of it was needed.

For who could ever make a better match than he who knows best?

Or at least He Who Knows Severus and Harry Best.

**Fin **

****

**=============================================================**

_Ligo animus uterlibet infinitas: (bad Latin translation) Bind together whichever two souls you wish, for all eternity_

**_So what did you think? How was this story_**

**_Did I surprise you with Albus' soul mate? _**

**_I'd love to hear your feedback!!!_**


End file.
